A Princess to Search
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: A special story for Aqua, her birthday is today and I failed to write it early, but happy birthday girl! Scourge, an evil ruler, is stealing princess from all over, Amy is a beautiful girl who has lost her memory. She embarks on a long journey meeting several others including a special black and red knight, to rescue the kidnapped princesses, and to find her memory of all. Shadamy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Yes, I'm making another story, but this one is for my sissy that used to be on till she had some problems in the real world, but asked me to make the story for her. And plus it's her birthday today! YAY! Happy birthday Aqua! XD This story is hers and her idea, but with my writing. There is OCs so please no complaints, or criticism. Thank you. And enjoy!**

**Chap. 1.**

In a world of a magic and mystery, there lived many kingdoms of the great world. There was the kingdom of water, Ocieania where the water is pure to drink and to swim in freely. The kingdom of flames, Flamtopia, a land of fire and amber all around with many strong allies and knights. Windscype, the kingdom of the sky. Birds fly through the clouds and the air is clean and many winged landowners. The Seed kingdom, home to the kindly seedrians, was a warm loving land of flowers and well loved nature all over.

Last but not least, a kingdom of light. A rich land of wide open spaces and many happy people. The kingdom, Aldavia, was one of the great lands of all the kingdoms, never to lose a fight, and never to look down upon anything, or anyone. Everyone loved the kingdom, as of the others as well, but there was one person who didn't enjoy the happy lives of all those he hated. But that part, we will discuss very soon.

Today was the celebration of the princess of Ocieania. Princess Aqua was her name. A beautiful name for a lovely well caring young lady. Coming to her side of the lands, the great ocean city was up on the water riding the waves. The structures were magnificent seeing them made of pearl and coral. Many folk who lived there were either merfolk, or landbreathers as they call them. The castle was a beautiful structure of well made shells and pearl put together. It was built all around a water hole filled of crystal waters also with a few bridges here and there. Pillars were aligned well along the walls and tall towers built around as well. A door of shells and windows of glass and coral were made on the tower and walls.

Coming inside to the princess's room, it was well made of pearl walls and flooring with a shell bed of satin blue covers and pillows with glass windows high to the ceiling and a white closet with a vanity and chairs and couches around.

A young light blue hedgehog girl was sitting in a chair playing with her long light blue and golden blond hair in front of the mirror of her vanity. She wore a baby blue dress with golden straps and lining along her chest and waist with a sapphire diamond in the middle of her chest. She wore along with it golden Olympian slippers with a long strap wrapped around her legs. Her crystal aqua eyes scanned left and right of her hair to make sure it was in place.

With a smile of a 'well done' look, she stood up and looked at her dress, "It's perfect. Today will be great." She happily chirped.

"Princess?" a slight knock was heard from her door to the outside, "It's me.".

Aqua smiled happily knowing who it was, "Come in." she replied.

The door opened to have a blue hedgehog walk in. He was a tall male wearing a silver armor around his shoulders, chest, and legs. He sported some white gloves and wore red and white metal shoes with a golden buckle on the sides. He didn't wore a helmet, but had several spiky blue quills down from the back and green eyes glowed at the beauty before him.

"Wow…" he gaped.

Aqua walked up to him and spun in a circle making the dress flow up slightly, "What do you think, Sonic?" she asked smiling happily like a little girl?

Sonic stared at her for a good minute till he quickly came out of his senses by mentally smacking himself. He smiled at her genuine, "I'm fine, princess. And Happy birthday." He said.

"Aw, thank you. But, you can call me by my name, Sonic." She smiled.

The blue knight chuckled scratching his head. He told her about him coming to get her to bring her down to see her father. Aqua ablidged and went down the stairs to the throne room. Inside, was a large room the size of a long house. The walls were light blue and white, decked with golden pillars and two long lines of water on both sides of the path to the throne streaming from the entrance to the front.

Up was the king himself sitting on his throne. King Ardon was his name and a mighty ruler was he. He raised the kingdom with health and wisdom as did his late wife. He looked up to see his daughter coming in with the knight behind her. He stood up and came down the stairs to meet his young child.

"My dear Aqua. How time flies so fast, you see your child grown into a beautiful young lady." He smiled walking over to her and engulfing her in a tight hug.

The princess smiled happily hugging her father back, "Father, stop talking such nonsense. Besides, I'll always be your little girl." She said looking up at him.

Ardon nodded and released her, but held her hands in both, "Now that you are old enough, I think it's time for you to understand the rights of leading the kingdom." He told her looking into her eyes seriously.

She nodded, "I will. I will be a great queen for you, father.".

"I never will doubt that, my darling." He smiled.

Sonic, behind them, grinned at the two. His smile slowly faded as he heard some noise outside the castle windows. Something like…flapping? His ears perked and twitched following the strange sound till his eyes peered to the one window. Green eyes widened seeing a large dark shadow getting closer and closer to them.

"Get down!" he shouted rushing over to the two.

Before the two could move, the windows and the wall were suddenly burst out from a large blast. Sonic quickly rushed to them getting in front and taking out his long sword. He slashed away a few rubbles and stone from hurting the two.

Aqua looked up from her defense and noticed it was a large red dragon with great dark wings slightly a few holes in them, sharp claws and very large feet, it's eyes gleamed of deep yellow staring at the three with great anger.

Her fears grew as she shrieked in horror at the sight of the beast. No one had seen such a creature in their days living here. Ardon quickly got up an joined Sonic's side, "What on earth is this?!" he growled.

"Nice to see you, too, your highness" a dastardly voice echoed in the throne room.

The two looked around till a green hedgehog appeared on top of the dragon's head. He looked deeply menacing to the sight wearing a long red cape with black shoulder plates and a silver crown upon his head. He also had two deep scars on his chest and a cold stare into his blue eyes looking down at the two, but mostly at the princess.

Ardon glared up at him with anger, "Who are you, and why have you come here?!" he growled.

"I'm here for one and one thing only." He smirked as he pointed his finger at Aqua, "I want her!".

Both looked at her, then at him with much anger, "Never!" the king snarled.

"I'll never let you have the princess! You'll have to take her over my dead body!" Sonic followed holding his sword menacingly.

"That can be arranged." The hedgehog grinned evilly then threw up his hand pointing at them, "Get the girl!".

The dragon roared loudly making the room shake slightly. Sonic and Ardon held themselves up, but Aqua continued to cower in fear of what is happening. Suddenly, the dragon rushed at them dead on and held up it's claws. Ardon quickly jumped as did Sonic, but in a quick move, the dragon then turned and swung it's tail at them colliding into their chest and sending them to the wall so hard it made a large enough dent into it.

"Father! Sonic!" Aqua screamed, she quickly stood up and about to rush to them, but instantly feels a strong large hand wrap around her body and lifting her up in the air, "AH!".

"Finally, your mine now, princess…" the male hissed with ease as he clicked his tongue.

The dragon flapped it's gigantic wings hovering off the stone flooring. Sonic looked up, his eyes widened seeing the princess in it's nasty grasp, "NO!" he shouted getting up and speeding towards it.

Before he could get close, the beast finally managed to squeeze itself out through the hole and into the sky carrying the frightened girl, "So long, wimp! Better remember my name! Scourge, the next ruler of all kingdoms!" Scourge gloated as he laughed a hearted laugh through the sky.

Sonic watched as the dragon go smaller and smaller by the second, he dropped to his knees and slammed his fist to the ground letting a few tears out from his failure.

"NO! AQUA!".


	2. Chapter 2

**...Boo! Ok I'm just bored, but here's another! Hope you all had a good Memorial Day! This is the starting point where Shadow is introduced, but in the next we'll see Amy! Yay! XD Enjoy, and BYENEEE!**

**aqua9597: Thank, sissy! Glad your enjoying this!**

**katalinethedingo: Thanks! And I cannot wait for your awesome stories! I hope you'll upload soon! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! XD**

**BlackPetals23: Wait, it did? Huh...didn't think he hated water so badly. lol**

**MeadowHasCome: Well it is going to be a 'Shadamy' story no doubt, but when I got it up, I was still half asleep so I didn't realize what happened till the next few days...I'm slow -.- But I guess I messed up on a few things. I'll try to correct some mistakes. Thank you! :)**

**MistyVoid48: It's sad! I know! DX**

**Chap. 2**

News spread across the land of what had happened to the poor princess of the water kingdom. Many of the others were now in a panic hoping that that horrible man, Scourge, wouldn't come and harm their lands either, or kidnap the other princesses. The great kingdom of light, Aldavia, was quickly notified by the king Ardon about his daughter and notified that Sonic is on his way to ask for the need of a special knight to help for the search.

King Saris, and queen Luna quickly sent a guard to find the knight worthy of finding the princess and to bring her back. Outside the castle's great stone walls and in the deep forest, there lies a lone knight. A dark and red hedgehog sitting on a branch and leaning against the trunk of the tree. His eyes were closed as he held a special flute in his hands. He blew gently in the instrument creating a sweet lovely tune that carried on through the wind of the forest and air.

He was one of the best knights of the kingdom and truly his name was well known through out the land. If an enemy so much as to look into his red eyes, he would be in shock to the core. The knight was who they named him to be. Knight of the Shadows. It's funny to him, because that was his name. Shadow the Hedgehog, Knight of the kingdom of light.

As he continued to play the flute having the calm chirps of the birds play along with him, his ears began to twitch hearing a distress call from the castle. Opening his red amber eyes, Shadow placed the flute carefully into his pack that was around his waist and quickly hopped off the branch. He then instantly kicked off a heel as he sped out of the woods and towards the walls making it to the opening gates.

Inside, in the throne room, the king and queen stood at the back of the room. The queen sat in her throne, but the king was pacing back and forth in front of her with a very worried look to his features. Luna sighed and stood up from her seat walking up to her husband, "Saris, dear..." she said calmly as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder making him stop, "This will not do.".

He looked at her for a while before he looked down with a sigh, "Your right, my love...but with this...this thieving cur...he is out there still and will possibly go and kidnap another helpless princess..." he said looking back up at his wife.

"I know...but all we can do is trust in our knight. He will do everything in his power to save them and destroy that evil man for good.".

With that little encouragement, the king brought her into a warm hug as she returned it. The doors soon opened having them part from their embrace. They turned to see the knight, Shadow appear walking up to the throne. Shadow stopped in front of them and got down on one knee in respect, "Your majesties." he said in a low calm voice.

"'Ahem'...Shadow the Knight...we have called you here for a very important matter." Saris started as he walked over to his throne and sat down as did Luna.

Shadow brought up his head to look up at him and asked, "What is it?".

"...a great evil has befallen our kingdoms. You have heard of what had happened, yes?".

How could he had not? Shadow would hear everything from the village below and the knights around the castle. News had spread very easily in the kingdoms. He stood up and took his helmet off showing his face clearly having his jagged quills fluff out and red eyes open much wider, "Yes, I have heard of the princess who was whisked away helplessly." he answered, "But why is it that you need me?".

"Shadow...we have decided that you and the brave knight of Ocieania will go and search for the princess and put an end to the demon's horrid raid." Luna answered.

"Your highness, I am pleased that you have asked me yourselves, but I'm not sure if I am cut out to be the hero you want.".

Saris shook his head, "No, my boy, you are. We made you a knight for a good reason. You have shown very much care to your work and would not want anyone to be hurt. Is that true?" he asked.

The dark knight looked down slightly in thought. He was made a knight just a month ago, but he was only knighted from rescuing a few people from a fire in a church in the village. It was a very honorable act to go through, but he only did it cause he hated to have innocent lives die in front of him...he hated to see the ones he loved die. But going against the king's wishes, he wouldn't give up this task. Shadow sighed and replied with a nod.

The king got up and clapped his hands to have a servant girl walk up to him with a brown box in her hands. He opened it and took out a special medallion with a gold lining and red cover with the ancient symbol of light on it. He walked down to him and placed it around his neck, "This medallion will help you in your quest. It's very special as well.".

Shadow tilted his head back after leaning it over to place it over, he looked down at it seeing it sparkle slightly, "How is it special?" he asked.

"It able's you to track down what you want. If you choose to search for Scourge, it will help you, but it can only work when it needs to, so use it wisely.".

As he looked back up, the dark knight nodded and bowed once more to him before turning away and walking out of the room leaving the worried royal couple to pray for his and the princess's return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry bout this, but this is going to be short...I'm really sorry, Aqua, but I'm having a hell of a great time looking all over, trashing the house, and crying hard trying to find my...freaking...CLEATS! But enough of that, let's start. :3**

**Chap 3.**

Shadow made his way out of the grand castle. He looked around seeing the blue sky once more with the sun shining down onto him. He liked it like this since it would be easy for him to travel. He then walked over towards the royal stables and walked on in noticing several young and fine stallions in their little 'homes'. He eyed several of them. Some were brown, some were white with brown spots on them, some were white, it was hard to choose for a pony lover, but he wanted a fine fast horse for his journey.

Soon, a little cat boy walked right in leading a great black steed. Shadow turned and instantly knew the horse was for him. The cat quickly noticed him and walked right up to him holding the reins of the horse, "Hello, sir knight." he chirped.

He nodded, "Who is this?" he asked.

"His name is Nights. His smooth glossy body is like a color of a dark night. Also like your's, sir." he joked with a kiddish grin.

Shadow huffed slightly to his little joke and walked up to the magnificent beast. Eyeing the brownish yellow eyes and how it immediately began to stomp it's hoof, "How fast is he?" he asked again.

The little boy looked up with his finger to his chin, "Well...I saw a knight rode him, but Nights wasn't into him. He could go very very fast!" Shadow chuckled quietly.

"Very well then. I'll take him." he told him.

He took the reins and told the boy 'thank you' before jumping onto the steed. The horse neighed not liking his'new' master and started to move a bit. The dark knight held the reins making sure to not fall. He clicked his tongue and kicked slightly having him know who the 'boss' is.

Finally, Nights was able to understand and was quickly settled down. Sighing quietly, he reached over and stroked his long gray-ish mane having the horse shake it's head. The cat eyed him well seeing how quick he was to learn the ways of making a horse his. With that done, Shadow thanked the little boy once again for his help before pulling on the reins to the side. Night's neighed again and turned it's body towards the entrance, then with another kick, he was off like a raging bull right out of stable and to the forest they go.

The dark knight held onto it tightly so he wouldn't be flown off. It was true, Nights was truly the fastest. He just needed to know who is the 'master' and needed to learn to obey. It was long and a very bumpy ride. Shadow didn't like to ride sometimes, but it, at least, gave him a good break once in a while. As they continued, he looked around the wooded areas seeing nothing, but trees and several bushes with flowers on some.

It would take a while to get to the next kingdom, so he had to hurry before then. After a while, Nights began to feel tired after a while having him gruff and huff telling his master that he needed a break himself. Shadow noticed and quickly pulled back having the horse slow to a calm trot. He hated to have him slow down when they were in the middle of the woods, but he didn't want to tire his horse so much. He continued his way down the path looking back and forth from each side. Even if they were on the correct path, danger could be lurking around any corner at any moment.

The rode became dark as the sky turned night after a couple hours. The sun quickly set and the moon took it's place. Trudging through the large forest only to have it dark much more than in the day time, Shadow quickly lit a lantern just before the sun had set and held it high to show the path again. Now it was getting serious. Nights was still tired and they were in the middle of the forest. His heart began to race when he knew where he was was very very dangerous.

As he continued, Nights was quickly halted by himself. Shadow noticed and looked at him, "Nights...?" he called.

The horse twitched it's ears back and forth checking around. The dark knight could feel his steed shake in fear. What was going on?

"EEEEEEK!"

He was about to call to his horse again till a loud shriek of terror rang through the trees having it startle the horse. Nights staggered back neighing and huffing loudly, "Whoa! Whoa!" Shadow called taming the stallion again as it calm down once more, "What the hell...?!". He didn't waste time figuring out who it was. He whipped the reins hard having Nights neigh loud and gallop off towards the terrified scream. Shadow hoped that he could get there in time to know who screamed and to save her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Blah Blah XD**

**MistyVoid48: Dah! Dah! Dah! Daaaah!**

**werewolf99: Lol Nice to meet ya. And I'll try not to, or I'll upset you, Aqua, and the rest :( **

**Katalinethedingo: Think I spelled it right...? You'll know right now. :3**

**AgentDolly: XD You get to soon!**

**A7X4REVer: Damn that's hard to type, but cool! XD and thanks, bestie! :3**

**Chap 4.**

Riding faster and faster through the trees, Shadow made his way finding the one who screamed. He hoped he wasn't, too late. Soon, sounds of growls and groans were heard from a few more trees ahead. Sounded like an attack of some sort. Shadow whipped the reins to make the horse gallop faster. Nights huffed and sped through quicker.

Finally coming to a large clearing, Nights jumped through a large bush landing perfectly in front of the battle. Shadow saw about four monstrous wolves surrounding something...or someone. He quickly jumped off the horse and took out his sword ready for battle. He whistled a slight noise getting the wolves attention.

Their ears twitched from the sound and turned their heads to him. The sight was truly frightening. Their golden eyes glowed angrily and territorial to the knight with their sharp fangs dripping with blood and drool. They stood on their back legs making them taller than him. Shadow glared at them as he readied his sword to his side and got in a battle stance. One wolf roared and got on all fours charging at him. With a quick move, Shadow jumped to the side making the beast pass him instantly.

The other two growled angrily and charged at him. The black knight jumped once more, but over one of the two landing behind it and using his sword to stab the other in the chest piercing it's heart inside. He slid it out quickly seeing the beast fall to the ground with a pool of blood filling around it as it winced and whimpered from the pain before it's death. The other two saw what happened and fury burned into their eyes seeing how their fallen was now dead. They then charged back at the knight all at once.

Shadow smirked and twisted his body so he could dodge them. He then jumped and landed on top of one of the two landing on it's shoulders. The wolf monster growled and started to thrash around trying to get him off. He quickly raised his sword high, then thrust it down onto the top of it's head striking it through the skull and brain killing it immediately. He pulled it out and jumped away before he was brought down with the beast to the ground. Slightly huffing from the attacks, he turned to the other who was, surprisingly, backing away now with a little bit of terror in it's eyes.

The knight held his sword tightly and took one step towards it. The wolf flinched not wanting to be the next to die. It turned around and got on all fours quickly racing off whimpering with it's tail between it's legs. Smirking from a pathetic escape, Shadow placed his sword back in his scabbard and turned to who they were attacking. He walked over to a small body that was lying in the middle of the clearing.

He came up to it and his eyes lit up from seeing a weak pink hedgehog girl lying in a pool of her own blood barely alive, "Shit..." he whispered quickly getting on one knee next to her and picking her up in his arms very carefully, "Hey! Are you alive?!".

All he could get was a quiet moan from her cold lips. Shadow quickly jumped up with her in his arms and rushed over to Nights, "Nights! Come!" he shouted.

The horse trotted to his master giving him a quick start to put her on the saddle and getting up himself. He grabbed the reins and shouted, "Go!" whipping them slightly harder.

Nights neighed loudly kicking up and moving his two front legs before landing back down on the ground and charging out of the clearing. Shadow held the poor girl in his arms in front of him so she wouldn't fall. He continued to shout at her making sure she wouldn't go away before he could find help. The girl was losing big time, but with the sound of her heroes voice and the rush of wind hitting her face was able to keep her awake. But how long will she last till he finds help before she completely fades away for good?

* * *

With only a few minutes to spare, Shadow finally made his way out of the forest. He rode through the path he took before he found the girl and was back on in minutes making it to the next village. He took a few seconds of each minute to look at the passed out girl. She was still holding on to her life by a weak thread. He prayed in his mind for a miracle to happen so she can be saved.

As the moon shined down on the land, it gave him a good view of the village that was coming closer and closer, "Hyah!" he shouted whipping the reins again. Nights sped his very best galloping down to the gates.

A few houses were now coming to view and the gates with a sign above was able to be seen and read. Shadow read the sign as he got closer. It read 'Adona Village'. He sighed in relief knowing that this place had a small doctor's clinic just ahead. Rushing in, he made his way through the place seeing the houses left and right. Some had their candles in the window on and some were dark, possibly asleep.

Shadow turned his attention to the house with a sign that read 'Doctor' to the side of the path. Pulling the reins, Shadow stopped Nights just in front of the doors of the old small building. He jumped down, and carefully pulled the girl off the seat and into his arms bridal style. He ran up to the door fast stopping in front, "Hello?! Someone in there?!" he shouted desperately, "I have a wounded! Please, help me!".

A small light was seen from the window next to the door. The knight backed away so the door wouldn't hit him, or her. He then heard soft footsteps coming up and stopping before the door was opened to show an old white goat in a gray night gown with a cap on. His old blue eyes looked up at the knight and the weak female in his arms, "Yes...?" he asked tiredly.

"Please, I need your help. This girl is hurt and she needs to be treated." Shadow pleaded.

The goat looked at her seeing her tattered rags and messed up quills along with several bite marks and scratches. He stroked his long beard, "Where did you find her? And what happened?" he asked as Shadow replied.

"She was in the woods just north of this village. Great wolves of the place attacked her. Three of them.".

Staring at her once more for what seemed to be a minute, he nodded and moved back in the house, "Bring her in." he ordered.

Shadow obeyed rushing in the house and closing the door behind. The goat made his way over to the nearest room with the knight following. He walked in showing him a small, well made, bed with a wooden dresser by the head bored and closet on the other side, "Put her on the bed. Take off the rags as well.".

Coming to the bed, he placed her gently onto the mattress having her groan slightly from the soft touch of the surface. Being careful to not see any of her body, he then stripped off her tattered dress she wore and threw it to a nearest chair right near the wall, but left her with only a cloth to hold her chest in and covered her bottom area with the covers.

The goat came back with a kettle of warm water, clean rags, and long strips of white cloth. He placed them on the dresser and turned to the knight behind him, "You may wait outside." he told him.

Shadow flinched slightly, "Are you sure? I would rather stay here to make sure she is all right." he suggested. The goat shook his head.

"Not how I do my job. She will be fine. Now go.".

Not wanting to make the matters worse, he sighed quietly and nodded before walking out. He had to take care of Nights anyways. As he left the room, he started to think of who this girl was and why she was in the forest. He wanted to know more about her, but right now, he wouldn't get anywhere unless she was awake...if she will wake up that is...?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Glad to hear from ya again! Sorry bout the long week. I had a long, very long week and so on, but here it is! I haven't got much reviews of this and hoping that I'll get a few more. But let's start anyways. It's very short, but I'll try to make it big in the next. Try! Key word there. :)**

**Chap 5.**

Few hours have passed and the maiden was still asleep. Shadow had been informed of what had happened to her from the goat. She was scratched badly on her legs and arms and a few deep gashes on her chest. He thought that she was hit from something since there was a large bump on her head. The reason she's passed out right now.

Shadow was now in the room with her by her side in a chair watching her sleep. He knew he had a mission to do, but after finding her, he wanted to know more of who she was and why she was in the woods at night by herself. As he watched her, he was taken by her looks. Her beauty gotten a hold of him since and even with the soon to be scars on her body, she still was showing off her gleaming form to him.

The black knight looked down at her chest noticing a small little gem around her neck. It was a gold oval shaped pendant with a crystal green emerald in the middle with a small little design in the middle of it. It looked completely new to him. He had seen almost everything in his travels, but something like this, he's never come across with.

"What is this?" he whispered reaching over and picking it up carefully in his hand. His fingers grazed the top of the gem having it sparkle in the moonlight. It was truly fascinating to him, "What is this writing...?".

His thoughts were quickly stopped after hearing a quiet moan from the young flower's lips. He dropped the gem and sat back waiting for her eyes to open. They did, showing the same color of the pendant's slowly opening to him. Shadow was then again astonished by what he was seeing. Not only her beauty was captivating, but also her eyes as well.

The maiden turned her head back and forth taking a quick glance of her surroundings before noticing him, "...who..." she rasped, "Who...are you?".

Shadow cleared his throat keeping himself from fading away with his thoughts, "My name is Shadow. Knight of Aldavia." he answered clearly, "What is your name?". The rose maiden looked away for a moment before turning back to him.

"A...Amy..." she answered in a tiny voice.

"'Amy'...that's a nice name." Shadow smiled having the said girl blush a bit, "May I ask you something? Why on earth were you in the woods at this time of night? What happened to you?".

Amy took a few minutes to remember what had happened, "Well...I can't remember much." she answered, "But I do know that...I was walking in the woods to get somewhere till...a hoard of monsters came and attacked me...I can't remember anything else.".

Her ears flatten from the last part. The knight nodded, "Those woods are a home to many dangerous monsters. You are lucky to come out alive." he told her, "Can you remember anything else?".

Once again, Amy took a few more minutes to remember, but to the poor girl, she couldn't, "...no. I can't. I can't remember anything." she said saddened by her answer. Shadow sighed moving his hand to his head and scratched the back.

"That won't do..." he groaned, "Then do you know anything about the pendant of yours?".

"Oh, this?" she asked looking down at it, "I...don't know either, but I feel like it is there to help me and I cannot lose it.".

"Make sure you don't. That gem looks to be very valuable and may be powerful.".

Amy nodded, then slowly let out a quiet yawn feeling her eyes slowly close once more. Shadow noticed and got up from the chair, "You should rest, Amy." he suggested before walking towards the door.

"W-Wait!" he stopped and turned to see her holding her hand out to reach for him, "Um...goodnight.".

Shadow smiled a little, but meaningful to her and nodded before walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry it's been a long time, but here is the next one! **

**Chap. 6.**

After a long night of resting and a morning wake up, Amy was up and back on her feet ready to move. She felt like a child that couldn't wait to get up one Christmas morning. She threw on her robe that rested on the back of a wooden chair and tied it around her neck having it drape over her body. She looked down at the pendant once more. Even if she couldn't remember, there was something about it that was hard not to get rid of it.

With a sigh, Amy slowly made her way out her door and down the stairs making it to the lobby area. In there, she noticed the knight who was in her room last night standing with the gray goat by the door. They seemed to be talking unknowing that she was standing behind them.

Shadow stuffed his hand into a large brown pocket and took out a few gold coins, "Here's enough for both medical attention and rooms." he said holding them out to him.

The doctor stared at the coins for a second before taking them out, "Thank you." he groaned stuffing them into his shirt pocket. Shadow nodded.

"Will she be all right if she stays here till her memory has returned?" he asked.

The old goat sighed and looked down hunching his back slightly, "Well...I'm no babysitter...but I will settle watching the girl. If..." he mentioned looking up into the knight's red eyes, "You give me one hundred coins when she comes back.".

Shadow's eyes widened, "A-Are you serious?! I have no way to get that money!" he freaked holding his hands up waving them back and forth.

"Well that's too bad." The doctor shook his head, "Then I guess she would have to go.".

"With him!"

The two looked back to see her walking up to them with a determined smile on her face. The doctor stared at her with only boredom, while Shadow stared surprised, "I'll go with him. He could help me find my memory." Amy said looking at her knight.

"But...I'm on a quest to find the missing princesses! I cannot let you go with me knowing that you will be in danger, too!" Amy pouted crossing her arms.

"Excuse me, good sir, but I'm not that kinda girl who gets kidnapped on sight!".

"Well it seemed to me in the forest that you are like a damsel in distress...".

Amy's eyes widened, "You little ba-!" She was quickly cut off from the doctor.

"Enough!" He yelled getting the two hedgehogs' attention, "Now enough with that bickering! Shadow, you may be a knight and are off to find the missing girls, but you saved her and your the one who helped her here. It is your duty to finish the job by helping her with her memory!".

Shadow glared at him angrily, "Now see here-!".

"Need I remind you of what a knight is to his job? 'A knight must help protect his fellow knights and help the weak in any way possible'. Hmmm?" he glared back with one eye shut and the other staring up into both rubies.

With a groan, Shadow looked back at Amy and said, "Pack anything you need...your coming with me..." he growled.

Amy's eyes widened happily with a smile on her face. She nodded and quickly rushed back upstairs in case she forgot something. The doctor was smiling proudly to himself and Shadow continued to growl under his breath. He placed to fingers on his brow and slowly rubbed trying to get rid of a headache that will soon come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Next upload here it comes! XD**

**Chap 7. **

"Is being a knight very stressful?".

"I can be...".

"I understand the kind of stuff you all do, but I wanted to know a little more...knights have to be very cautious about their seroundings, right?".

"Yes...everyone should be...surprised you don't understand that...".

It had been only a few hours since the two hedgehogs left the small home. Shadow had been dreading it in his mind about taking Amy with him. He knew that Amy had amnesia, but her curious ramblings were beginning to annoy him greatly. Of course, Shadow would never yell at her for this. She wanted to find her memories. He understood and wanted to help, but with her questions...

Right now, Amy was strapped on the horse with him from behind. Because of the way she was dressed in a dress, she sat on the saddle with both feet on one side of the horse. It must be very cramped and tiring to handle a pose like that, but it seemed that she didn't mind it at all. Her wide eyes moved back and forth on the path they were taking. She smiled seeing birds chirping and animals rummaged through the earth below.

Shadow, on the other hand, kept his eyes glued on the road ahead keeping mind of whatever dangers there might be. He studied on amnesia before and knew the way to retrieve the lost memory, Amy had to retrace her steps and find whatever that can help her. First, Shadow took her to the area where she was attacked. He was safe to say that no monsters was around, but poor Amy wouldn't go near the spot fearing they would return.

That worked perfectly, but one spot wasn't going to help. While they pressed on, he only asked a few questions like 'do you remember anywhere else you were last night?', or 'what happened before the terrible monster fight?'. Both questions seemed to make the young flower shiver from last night. Shadow could tell she was still shaken from the fight, but he also could tell that it maybe sparking some memories to come in...just slowly.

Amy continued her glancing around until her emeralds beamed at the small store in front of them. It was a tiny little cottage, but had an 'open' sign to it on the side of the path, "Look!" she shouted pointing ahead.

Shadow took his eyes off the path and saw the store, "A peddaler's store. Why are you pointing at it?" he asked. The pink hedgehog looked up at him.

"Because it might have some things for us that we might need!" she told him.

Shaking his head, the knight sighed and pressed on till it came close to the front of the place. He didn't want to stop, but knowing Amy, she wouldn't shut up on this if they continued. He stopped his horse by pulling the reigns a bit. Nights whinnied and jumped up on his hine hoofs and kicking his fronts. Amy squeaked in surprise and quickly wrapped her arms around Shadow's waist.

The warm touch brought a small blush to his cheeks. The horse was down and Amy finally let go, but the blush stayed on his face as the black hedgehog tried to cover it. After jumping down, he held his hand up to her to take. Amy smiled and gladly grasped it before jumping down slowly. The two walked up to the store, then inside.

The place was crowded with jars from place to place and rugs. Many nick-nacks were all over. Some wood, some glass. It was interesting. Before they could explore a little, a few loud 'thumps' were heard coming to the room. Amy slightly shivered, while Shadow just stood there waiting patiently. Soon, a large brown bear wearing blue overalls and a white shirt came in with a smile on his face.

"Welcome, travelers." he bellowed, "Can I help you?"

Amy quickly ducked behind her companion shivering slightly. Shadow sighed only to himself, "We're just looking, thanks." he replied.

The bear nodded and walked over to a large wooden table. The hedgehog looked back at Amy seeing her slightly terrified, "He won't hurt you." he whispered.

The young flower looked up at him and took a second before nodding a little. With that, the two began walking through the tiny store. Shadow came across a few maps of some neighboring kingdoms. He rubbed his chin with his hand thinking they might be useful. Amy looked in another area of the store. She came across a few dolls. She smiled and took one in her hands. She hugged it tightly feeling like she was a child again.

"Excuse me?" she gasped dropping the doll, but quickly picking it back up. Amy turned to see the bear staring at her from over the table, "Y-Yes?".

"Pardon me, miss, but would you prefer new clothing than a small doll?".

The word soon kicked in. She looked down at herself seeing the messed up dress she wore still. It might be a good idea to get a new dress, or something for her. With a slow nod, the bear smiled again and turned away form her. Amy heard a few sounds of things being moved and boxes shoved. Shadow heard the commotion as well and walked back over to his female companion.

He saw that the bear's back was to them rummaging through the stuff. They turned to each other with puzzled looks before turning back to the bear. He finally got up and turned back holding a neatly folded dress, jacket, and boots, "There you go, miss. Go ahead and change in the back." he said reaching them to her.

Amy slowly took them from his hands and walked off. Shadow watched her leave, then turned to the owner, "Thank you, but you didn't have to." he said.

"You don't want the poor thing to be walking around in that dress now, would you?" the bear asked.

Shadow opened his mouth, but closed it seeing how what he said was right, indeed. He was about to take out his sack of money before a large hand shot up and held it in his face making the knight jump slightly, "No need. Think of it as a 'friendly offer'." the bear finished taking his hand back.

"Oh...well...thank you...again.".

* * *

After a few minutes of changing, Shadow was outside feeding Nights. He was only giving him bits of hay and grass which he enjoyed anyway. He smiled only a little when Nights sneezed from the grass tickling his nose. A soft hand grazed the top of his head making the horse kick his hoofIt wasn't long before the door opened making the knight stop and both heads turned to it. The second he did is the second Shadow's eyes widened.

There stood Amy in a bright blue dress down to her knees with a black jacket with wide open sleeves and brown boots. Her dress was decorated with an embroidered butterfly and a small red flower on it. Her quills were pulled up in a pony with a white ribbon.

She looked up seeing Shadow's face flushed with red. She giggled getting his attention. Shadow shook his head and cleared his throat, "Uhh...that's very...beautiful on you." he stammered.

Amy smiled and walked up to him swaying her hips to make the skirt bounce and move freely, "Thank you, Shadow." she chirped before taking a quick spin lifting the dress up slightly, "The owner said that his wife designs clothing. It's so pretty!".

Shadow chuckled seeing how happy she is getting a new dress. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her before she could spin again, "It's pretty yes, but don't get, too used to it. We'll get you some new clothes, alright?" he asked.

A pout was formed on the young flower's face, "Ohhh...I love this dress, tho..." she whined. He nodded.

"Yes, but it will get dirty. You'll have another dress to wear just in case.".

Amy sighed and nodded. Shadow then picked her up and hoisted her up on Nights's saddle, then hopped on lastly. He whipped the reigns to make the horse move, and both were back on the trail leaving the quiet little store. Turning around, Amy smiled seeing the bear walking out of the place just in time to water the flowers, but to wave at them. She happily waved back with a slight giggle before turning forward.

* * *

The day grew much longer than it used to. The sun was moving slower as the two continued. Amy began to doze off trying hard to keep her head up from slouching. Shadow wasn't tired, but he thought it was ok to have a small break. He looked around for any sort of spot to rest, until he felt a heavy weight onto his back. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw Amy resting on him.

He turned away deciding not to wake her. He didn't mind it, but the warm feeling in his cheeks began to show once more making him regret it. Shadow sighed trying to keep his mind off of what is going on, "Damn...at a time like this, something needs to happen..." he groaned.

Just ahead, he noticed a large cloud of dust coming up. He pulled on the reigns again stopping Nights to see what it was. But before he could tell what it was, a fast blue figure zoomed right by startling the horse making him jump and whinny. "Whoa! Steady!" Shadow shouted trying to calm the animal down, but the force of it made both Shadow and Amy fall off onto the ground hard.

"Ow...!" Amy groaned lifting her head up and rubbing it from hitting the hard surface.

Shadow sat up doing the same, then turned to her, "Are you all right?" he asked.

With hurt, but calm look, she smiled and nodded. The black hedgehog growled at the figure who seemed to have left. He got up dusting off his armor before helping the young girl up, "That damn...what was his issue that he had to do this?" he grumbled under his breath.

"I was looking for someone." Both Amy and Shadow jumped turning their attention to a blue hedgehog in front of them. He looked a little like the knight, himself, only different color and figure, "Sorry I did that, but I'm in a very big hurry and I needed to get to the next town!".

"Why didn't you just take a different path than this...?" Shadow growled. The blue blur glared at him.

"This is the only path that would lead me to the main castle! I have to look for her and they might know where Scourge might be-" he was quickly cut off when a hand shot up grabbing his mouth closing it.

"What...was...that?" Shadow spoke slowly and clearly.

The hedgehog pulled his hand off easily before answering, "I'm looking for Scourge...he kidnapped the princess of Ocieania. I came from there and now on my way to Aldavia to see if they know where he is.".

Amy was far from the conversation since she didn't understand of what was going on. But something about the name 'Scourge' seemed familiar about it, "Scourge...I...heard that name before..." she whispered looking down at the grown and her hand on her chin as the other one wrapped around her chest.

While she pondered about it, the two continued to talk, "Hate to say this, but I'm a fellow knight of Aldavia, and I have been chosen by their majesties to go and protect the princesses." Shadow said.

The blue blur widened his eyes, "You serious!?" he shouted, "They don't know anything either!?".

Shaking his head, the knight crossed his arms, "I apologize, but me and my companion are on our way to the next kingdom." he told him before turning around and walking over to Amy.

"Why is she with you?" he asked.

Shadow, once again, picked Amy up and walked over to the now, calmed, Nights and placed her on top, "She's someone important and I'm helping her. Now if you excuse us..." he hopped up and straddled the horse grabbing the reigns, "We must leave.".

Before he was about to start the horse, the blue male rushed in front of them, "Wait! If your looking for the princesses...can I tag along? I can help! I'm looking for my princess, too!" he asked. Red eyes glared down into his emeralds.

"And why should I?" he asked.

"I'm desperate...she's gone with that loonatic and I must save her...please?".

Amy knew he was honest and really wanted to save her. She could tell in his eyes that she must'ave meant the world to him. She turned her eyes to her companion and spoke, "Shadow...we should let him come.".

A quick jolt of anger surged inside the black knight hearing her words, "And why not leave him...?" he asked glaring back at her.

Her, too, had a soft stare into his, "The princess he is looking for is very important to him...how would you feel if your special person was lost and you needed to find her...?".

Shadow stared at her thinking she was nuts about taking the blue idiot with them. But looking in her eyes, he slowly let it go. Turning forward to him, he sighed and with a angered grunt, he replied, "Fine...you can come.".

The blue hedgehog's face beamed happily, "Really!? Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" he cheered.

The knight turned away from him with a huff and whipped the reigns making Nights move. The horse started to trot before taking off in a fast pace. But it wasn't fast for him since he could catch up easily. Amy looked to the side and saw the blue male running beside them, "Who are you, sir?" she asked.

He looked up and smiled, "Names Sonic the Hedgehog, milady." he winked.

Amy giggled at him. The scene made Shadow angered more inside making him growl from Sonic's happy mood. He didn't understand, but inside, it was more like jealousy, but being, too stubborn, he wouldn't know it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiiiii! First, I wanna say thank you for all the OCs you've given me, but I still need to decide who is what and stuff. No worries, you all will find out very soon. Next week actually XD thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 8.**

Deep in a dark part of the kingdoms laid a twisted kingdom of cruel and demonic beings. Everywhere you see is nothing but dead. Only the bravest of knights can try to enter and kill any sort of being living there, but none had ever come out alive. The baron waist land was nothing compared to the castle that stood high over the plains and monsters that surrounded the walls.

The structure was devistating and the look of it was frightening. The walls were black with dirt and old vines crawling around it along with the decor inside. Many things were either ripped, or decade. Coming through the halls and down below were the dungeons. Inside were old and worn out from many fallen victims who had ever stayed inside.

One of them held a young woman. A terrified, kidnapped princess. Aqua was huddled in the corner hugging her legs to her body and her arms wrapped around them. Her whimpers were her only sound as well as the wind that blew through the very small bared window. Aqua couldn't help, but shed tears of what has happened and what would her fate be.

"I-I'm scared..." she cried hiding her face in her hands, "I don't wanna be here...".

Her cries were suddenly stopped easily by the loud noise of a door opening. She looked up seeing her kidnapper coming down the stairs. Scourge made his way to the bottom and looked up with his evil sapphires staring into the terrified aquamarines. His smirk grew bigger seeing her form shake from his presence.

He walked up to the bared door looking inside to her, "Hello, my dear." he started, "And how are we today?".

Aqua's scared face slowly turned sour. She got up instantly, then walked up to him straight into his face grabbing the bars tightly in her dirtied hands, "Why the hell did you bring me here!?" she yelled, "Why are you doing this!?".

Scourge, unfazed by her talk, only smirked, "You have no idea, do you, princess...?" he asked sarcastically crossing his arms. Aqua growled at him much more louder and more feral.

"Why would I ask if I knew, asshole!?" she glared.

Shrugging his shoulders, the green hedgehog turned around so he could grab a nearby chair and shove it towards the bars, then sat down in front of her, "Very well then. I'll tell you..." he said as he began his speak of his plan to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow, Amy, and Sonic ventured far through the lands finally getting close to the land of the sky. Windscype was a beautiful place for air-born creatures, or possibly grounders if they could. Coming the the end of the path, the three hedgehogs noticed a large fenced cliff leading to the great sky kingdom. Many flyers and grounders are being prepared to make their way to the city, but only by chariot.

Amy awed at the sight of the golden chariot along with a hawk knight standing guard while an eagle was there to give them rides up and down. Shadow climbed off of Nights, then carefully helped her off, "This is it." he told them.

Sonic smiled looking up to see the kingdom just barely, "Wow...I've always wondered what is was like in the sky." he sighed with a far away look.

Amy was close by her knight making sure she wouldn't be able to fall off the cliff, or gold chariots. She continued to watch as some go by with a few people on, and some come back for more, or ones that wanted to leave, "It's amazing..." she said looking at the structure she would be taking.

Shadow walked over to the eagle knight and bowed, "I'm the knight of Aldavia and I'm here to see the ruler of Windscype." he announced.

Some people around the three whispered about the golden land and how a knight was there in front of their eyes. The eagle studied him thoroughly before moving to the side, "Get on." he ordered.

The black knight nodded and boarded the chariot, "Halt!" he was stopped hearing the guard behind him, he turned and saw that Amy and Sonic were standing away from him being stopped by the eagle, "Gold, or invitation to get on.".

"Uhh...well..." Amy stuttered not wanting to be a complete embarrassment.

"It's alright. Their with me." Shadow spoke clearly behind the guard.

The eagle cleared his throat and moved away once more, "My apologies. You may get on." he said bowing to them.

Sonic and Amy both stepped on, "Woo! Thanks, Shadow. Didn't think he'd let us go, but good thing your here!" he beamed patting the black knight on the shoulder.

Shadow shooed his hand away glaring at him, "Don't make me leave you behind..." he threatened.

The eagle guard stabbed his staff he held on the gold chariot, then like magic, it began to move upwards. Amy squeaked in surprise. She wobbled a bit before falling into Shadow's arms. She looked up slowly seeing his bored look, but could tell he was worried, "Uhh...I'm sorry..." she whimpered.

"Don't worry. They are perfectly safe." he assured her letting her go, but instead held her hand for support.

Amy blushed at first, but smiled the next. The three were going up and up high into the sky overlooking the entire kingdoms. Shadow and Amy looked down seeing Aldavia and it's glory. Sonic looked on the other side and saw Ocieania. He sighed quietly thinking of Aqua. He prayed inside that she was all right where ever she is.

Finally coming to a stop at the very top and edge of the kingdom, the doors of gold were open to show Windscype to three. Their eyes were wide and mouths were open, both in complete awe. The land was full of floating islands inhabitat of air-borns connecting to the others with long rainbow bridges for grounders. Water from streams poured down to the earth below glistening with rainbows themselves from the mists. Flowers and wildlife were all over and many clouds roamed the area along with the people around.

The three hedgehogs started walking through the kingdom's castle town seeing many people shopping and interacting with others. Amy smiled at the sight of the wonderful sky kingdom, "It's amazing!" she shouted happily.

Shadow chuckled quietly, "It is, isn't it?" he spoke, "Don't wander, too far, or you might fall off.".

Sonic scoffed, "Come on, Shadow! I doubt we can. Besides, being, as they call them 'grounders', I like it here and possibly having a summer home here." he joked.

The knight rolled his eyes while Amy giggled, "None of that, idiot...we're here for a mission that I must proceed." he told him before walking off quickly holding onto Amy's hand tightly.

The blue blur sighed and forced himself to follow along till they came to the castle gates. The castle, itself, was a beauty. White columns and walls of stone were formed all around the large mountain-like cloud. The whole thing was perched on top overlooking the kingdom easily. Amy walked up to the gates along with her companions over looking the splendid details of the castle itself.

It looked beautiful and the walls were like diamonds to her seeing how they glowed from the sun shinning down on it. Shadow walked up to the open gates and made his way up the long clouded staircase. He kept a good eye on Amy making sure she wouldn't walk away from him, or anything. He didn't care what the blue idiot does as long as he doesn't make a fool of himself, or fall off the kingdom's grounds.

A large brown albotras was standing guard at the castle doors keeping his eyes up high and body strong. The knight walked up to him and bowed like he did to the other, "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. Knight of Aldavia." he announced, "My companions and I are here to see his majesty.".

The large bird looked down at the brooding hedgehog including his friends behind him. Glaring at the blue and pink one, he looked up once more, then banged his staff on the marbled ground. The doors slowly opened with a long and loud noise. Sonic and Amy stared in shock while Shadow kept calm knowing he would be talking to the king soon. He must be on his best behavior so he would listen to him.

The walked inside as the doors closed on them from behind. Inside was much the same as the outside. Crystal chandeliers hanged from the ceiling, many stone pillars were aligned and a grand staircase leading up to the top of the room with two paths to go. Left and right. Guards were all around the walls and stairs keeping watch of the three.

Sonic whistled, "Damn..." he awed.

"Beautiful..." Amy followed.

Shadow nodded to both being in awe himself. The three stayed in the middle of the entrance wondering where to go, or where the throne room is. Until a calm voice was heard from the top of the stairs.

"Visitors? What brings you three here?".

Three pairs of eyes looked up seeing the most beautiful angel coming down the stairs. It was a brown wolf cloaked in white and light blue. She wore a long white 'V' shaped dress with only one strap over her shoulder and a long transparent cape like fabric flowing gracefully as she walked. The dress was cut up just below her thighs to make it easy to move in. She had on crystal strap slippers and her blond hair was pulled up in a pony, but half was down making it an 'elegant' look to it. What was more stunning about her was her wings. Large and white. They flapped a little as she made her way down.

Sonic had his eyes wide open enough he couldn't close the, and Amy's was partially the same. Shadow was shocked, but again, was able to keep calm. He slowly bowed lower to her, "My name is Shadow, and I'm the knight of Aldavia. We've come to seek the king of Windscype." he answered looking back up to her, "My companions, Amy Rose, and Sonic the Hedgehog of Ocieania.".

The angel wolf smiled gently to her guests, "Welcome, Sir Shadow, miss Amy, and Sir Sonic." she greeted them, "My name is Alicia A. Wolf. Princess of Windscype.".


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Glad to see I'm getting through with this! Not a lot of people, but I guess that's okay. Also, I got some OCs to use! Thank you all for your generous donations! Bleh XD Here's the OC list!**

**Fire-KatDingo**

**Love-Savvy0417**

**Earth-JMxJLxRT**

**Water-WaterBendingQueen88**

**Darkness-TrueNight1025**

**Wind-Winter T. hedgehog**

**If any of your OCs didn't get picked, like I said, I might use them later on in the background. Ok? Thank you, anyways! XD**

**Chapter 9.**

Both Sonic and Amy were surprised, but Shadow kept his cool while being in the princess's presence. Alicia smiled at the three. She placed her hands down folding them together in an elegant pose. Shadow cleared his throat to get the stunned companions to pick up their mouths and act proper.

Amy quickly jolted 'awake' and bowed low, "Your highness!" she shouted nervously.

Sonic only bowed unable to say anything. Shadow only rolled his eyes, but the princess giggled quietly, "Thank you. But please don't be so nervous. I won't bite." she smiled.

"Your grace, we wish to see the king. It's very urgent." Shadow spoke.

Alicia sensed a bit of uneasy in his voice and eyes very easily, "What is it?" she asked. The knight shifted in his position taking out a sheet of paper from his pack.

"It's about...the kidnappings." he answered quietly making sure it was only those four that can hear.

Sapphire eyes widened slightly before they turned nervous themselves and determined. Alicia nodded, "Please. Come with me." she spoke in a slight order turning her body away so quickly, her cape swayed slowly into the wind as she made her way up the stairs.

Sonic looked at the black and pink hedgehogs before following the princess. Amy and Shadow quickly followed behind. They took a left on the grand stair case and made it to the hall of paintings. Alicia kept a good pace in front of them so she wouldn't lose them, but after hearing what he and his friends had come there for, it was very serious that she must tell the king at once.

Amy kept her eyes forward till she looked up seeing the many pictures of wolves and others along the walls. Some captivated her enough to get her off course from where they were headed. She looked around while walking and soon began going backwards while observing the hallway. While Amy was so busy adoring the paintings...

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

She was suddenly bumped into someone hard making her fall to the ground. She sat up closing her eyes in pain and rubbing her head, "Ow..." she groaned feeling a little sore spot on her head.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" she heard a voice above her getting her to open her eyes and look up.

"Huh?".

* * *

Two large silver doors opened wide for the three to enter. Inside, they saw the large throne room of stone and silver itself along with arched windows and balconies tall enough to reach the ceiling over looking the entire kingdom. Red draped tapestry hanged nicely on the walls on both sides of the throne and a long red carpet trailed on the floor up to it and down to the doors.

Alicia flapped her wings to make her hover a few inches off the ground, then flew up to the throne. The two hedgehogs walked up slowly to see her landing perfectly next to an old wolf sitting on the throne. His fur was coated in silver and eyes were red as blood. He had blue markings on his forehead and arms but wore a black and gray cloak around him. A golden medal hanged around his neck with Windscype's crest of a feather and sapphires around a gold ring. He had on no shoes, or gloves so his large feet would stand out and his enormous claws gripped the arms tightly. The wolf's large wings were so large, the white and blue feathers draped on the floor.

Sonic gulped at the sight seeing a very large wolf staring at them seriously. Shadow took a step forward and bowed on one knee before him, "Your majesty." he spoke clearly, "My name is-!".

"Shadow the Hedgehog. Knight of Aldavia." the wolf interrupted in a gruff deep voice, "Yes...I have heard about you from my subjects and servants. You are truly well known everywhere. I bid you welcome to my humble castle. My name is Alester. King of Windscype.".

The knight stood up clearing his throat once more, "Thank you. This is...my follower." he said pointing at Sonic behind him.

The blue blur glared at him before walking to his side and bowing, "Sonic. I'm from the neighboring land of Ocieania." he said looking back up.

"Mmm...I know of that loss...I'm truly sorry, my boy." the king said sadly.

Sonic looked down saddened to remember the heartbreaking scene. Shadow quickly spoke up, "Your majesty. We are you to discuss of a dire matter of the kingdoms." he said.

Alester nodded, "I see. But first...are you not missing anyone particular in your group?" he asked placing his elbow on the the arm and a finger to his chin.

Confused at first, both male hedgehogs looked back seeing their other member of the group missing, "What the?!" Sonic gasped. Shadow soon followed with a quiet growl.

"Dammit...that girl is going to get herself in big trouble!".

"Calm down, you two." the king assured waving his hand slowly up and down, "Your youngest will be here very shortly.".

The blue hedgehog looked back at him confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Alicia giggled beside him, "Be ready in three...two...one..." she quickly pointed at the twin doors seeing them open right after she did so.

As they did, Amy walked in with a smile on her face along with a follower behind her. She was led in by a purple chameleon cloaked in silver armor on his chest, arms and legs. His golden eyes looked up at the two with a serious look. Amy took the liberty of running up to them happily, "Sonic! Shadow!" she cheered happily jumping into Sonic's arms first.

"Whoa!" he shouted before holding her close, "What's all this?".

"Oh nothing!" Amy smiled getting off of him and moving over to her dark friend, "Shadow! This place is amazing!".

The knight said nothing, but crossed his arms glaring down at her, "Didn't I tell you to stay by me?" he asked in a rough tone.

Amy sighed looking down with her hands behind her back and kicking the ground, "...maybe?" she mumbled.

Alester chuckled looking up to the knight behind the three, "Thank you for escorting her here, Espio." he said.

The knight, Espio, nodded with a bow, "Your welcome. I also have heard from her that something is wrong here?" he asked.

The king held a dark look to his features. He nodded slowly, "I know...Shadow...what is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked looking at the dark knight below.

The said hedgehog looked back at him and took the note he had before from his pocket, "News from Aldavia, from his majesty and the queen." he noted.

Alicia waved her hand up gently having a small breeze blow the paper from his hand up to the king. Alester grabbed it easily and read through. His eyes scanned every word and became enraged at each word. Alicia felt a little uncomfortable near him including the five others. After he was finished, he slammed the paper down on the arm of the throne, then got up from his seat.

He growled, "How dare that monster sets foot in my castle!" he roared making the walls shake.

Amy quickly hugged Shadow by his waist whimpering in his chest. Shadow blushed, but held her around her waist with one arm. Alicia was quick enough to rush up to him and grab his arm gently, "Please calm down. You must'ant rage, or you will be hurt." she said soothingly.

Alester calmed down hearing her plea. He slowly sat back down on the throne, but held her hand tightly, "...f-forgive me...I shouldn't have done that." he said sadly.

Sonic stepped up slowly to him a few steps, "Your highness...we are here to help you. I...my home lost their princess...we don't want this kingdom to lose theirs." he spoke.

Alicia's eyes slightly widened looking over to him shocked, "What? What do you mean?" she asked. Alester tightened his grip on her hand.

"Alicia...I'm afraid what the letter said was true...that bastard is coming here to...to get you..." he told her looking up to her scared eyes with his.

"W-What!? No! He can't take me away from here! Not from you, grandfather!" she shouted.

The three hedgehogs looked at each other more confused, "'Grandfather'?" they spoke together.

Alester sighed, "Yes...Alicia is my granddaughter...I'm the king of this kingdom, but only till she is ready to take the throne herself. But if that...that beast comes here and kidnaps my only grandchild...".

Espio quickly rushed up to him getting up close and dropping to one knee, "That won't happen!" he declared, "I would never let that bastard come close to her! I'd give my life to keep her safe!".

The angel princess blushed a little hearing his words. Alester shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that we will need more than one knight to keep my beauty safe." he told him.

"But...I..." the chameleon knight stuttered.

"We will help!" the three looked down at the others, "I assure you, your majesty, that we will make sure the princess is safe." Shadow proclaimed.

Sonic nodded and Amy smiled at them. Alicia smiled back, "I see.." the king mumbled looking at the five, "Then I want you all to promise me right now that nothing will happen to my child. If so, you must promise to search until she is found.".

Shadow nodded with a bow followed by Amy and Sonic, "We will not fail you." he replied.

Espio stood up and turned to Alicia with a deep protection in his eyes, "On my life." he spoke deeply.

The angel winged wolf blushed bigger, "Espio...everyone..." she gasped quietly.

Alester nodded, "It has been decided." he ended the talk

Alicia held a small genuine smile on her face seeing how much they wanted to keep her safe including the chameleon knight. Her heart ached knowing that something bad is going to happen. Very, very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**HeYOOOOO! I'm here again and updating more chappies! Plus, happy Valentine's day everyone! I hope you all have had a great time with your sweethearts, or if your one of those who have no gf, or bf, I wish you luck in finding the special someone. Now it's time for the review replies. :3**

**xXMidnight StormXx: Your welcome XD**

**TrueNight1025: Your welcome! And yeah. That's her element like all the others have. :)**

**KatDingo: Again, your welcome! XD Hope to see more udates from one of my favorite authors!**

**werewolf99: Thank you? Wow, he must be that buff...**

**Kendra hilferty: Here it is!**

**Chapter 10.**

After the talk, Alester had called several servants to escort the three to their rooms. Amy was given her own room while the other two had to share their room. Knowing their torment between each other made the rosen beauty to giggle quietly to herself as she made her way to the room. The maid, leading her to her attire, stopped at an elegant door opening it for her to walk in.

Inside was beautiful. The walls were crystal blue so polished you could see your reflections like a mirror, the windows were tall and arched almost touching the ceiling. It had a queen sized bed layered with dark blue satin blankets with golden tassles on the pillow's designs. Amy's eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Will there be anything else you need, miss?" the maid asked bringing her out of her amazement trance.

Amy turned to her and smiled wide, "It's so beautiful! But I think I'll be ok. Thank you." she said after her outburst in the begining.

The maid giggled and nodded, "Very well then. Have a nice afternoon." she said with a smile before bowing and walking off to leave her alone.

When she was alone, Amy couldn't help herself from running over to the bed and jumped up high landing ontop of the plumped matress. The blankets and pillows jumped from the sudden 'attack' as they landed back on the bed, or the floor. Amy giggled like a small child grabbing a pillow and cuddling it close, "This is so wonderful!" she chirped.

Two doors down from hers, both Shadow and Sonic saw their room seeing it was the same, but the queen sized beds had red satin blankets with gold tassles, and the other had green satin with silver tassles. One bed was by the window and the other was next to the wall.

Both males looked at each other intensively before one of them said, "I get the bed by the window.".

Shadow scoffed, "I'm a knight, I do not argue like a child." he said crossing his arms.

The blue blur smirked, "Sure you don't! But I get it anyway!" he said before taking a running start and charged at the bed.

A smirk is all the dark knight had given him. He whispered quietly under his breath, then in an instant, he disappeared suddenly before reappearing on the bed in a relaxing position with his arms behind his head and leg bent over the other. Sonic stoppped right beside the bed completely surprised at what had happened.

Shadow held the smirk he had in the beginning of the 'race', "Seems like I get the bed." he mocked.

Sonic growled quietly and turned away walking over to the other bed grumbling lowly. The knight chuckled menacingly before turning his head to the window and looking out to the open sky seeing the sun slowly going down. He figured that things are looking qute promising, but he had to wait till night fall.

* * *

As the sun sets slowly under the earth below, the three heroes rested after a well made dinner. Alester had asked them to dine with him and his granddaughter for coming such a long way and promising to protect the princess. Amy had a nice time talking with Alicia about several things while Sonic had himself a huge plate of food he coudln't digest. Shadow ate quietly giving the king a small thought in his mind as he watched the knight thoroughly.

Amy wanted to rest, but instead, she slowly felt herself falling into a deep slumber. In her dream, she imagined herself as a young child. No older than five. She looked up seeing that she was on the floor in a large room almost like a royal bedroom. The dream was very blurry, so she couldn't tell if it was a royal room, or not.

In her hands, she held a small doll. It almost looked like her, but with pale pink fabric for her skin, and darker pink yarn for her hair. The doll wore a light blue 'Alice' dress with black shoes. Amy giggled and moved her hands like the doll was dancing with her.

Suddenly, the doors opened having her turn her attention away from the doll to the door. In came a fuzzy figure the same look-a-like of the doll's features. She didn't know why, but Amy smiled up at her. The figure smiled back and walked over to her. She sat down and took the doll from her hands. The figure started moving it and spoke in a high voice acting like the doll was speaking directly at Amy.

She giggled and clapped her hands playfully. The figure's smile widened and gently said, "I love you Amelia.".

The dream slowly faded into a black abyss...

"Ahh!" Amy gasped jolting up from her bed. Her heart raced so fast like a million miles, "That...that person...how...how does she know my name?" she asked before realization struck her, "'Amelia'...that's my name...?".

The poor girl placed her hand to her head slowly laying back onto the pillows. So many thoughts ran through her mind with the image of that girl and her name. She could only remember that her name was 'Amy', but now, it's 'Amelia', "What's going on...?" she whispered.

* * *

Alone walking through the halls, Shadow started his way to the throne room. Awhile ago, a servant came to his and Sonic's room telling him that Alester wanted to see only him. He was confused at first, but kept it inside after he left his room to see the king. He stopped at the entrance of the throne room waiting to be let in.

Slowly, the doors opened giving the dark male a slight jolt inside. Shadow walked in caustiously looking around once more of the details. He looked up seeing that the king was sitting down in his throne watching him come up, "Your highness." he spoke bowing low.

Alester bowed his head, "Shadow...I've wanted to speak with you after our talk about that ruffian." he said standing up and walking over to the knight.

Shadow nodded standing up himself, "Yes...I've been told that you know of the past and why this is all happening. Is that what you wish to tell me?" he asked.

The old king sighed and moved his head to the left slightly, "Come." he said turning away and started walking over to the balcony.

The knight reluctantly followed feeling a little shiver inside. He wasn't scared at all, but to what people had said of the past that was happening now, it began to take it's tole onto him. Alester stopped at the banester looking out towards his floating kingdom. The two noticed several flying eagles and hawks servaing the area. He had notified every guard in the castle to be on the lookout for Scourge in case he'd show.

Shadow watched them fly off around the castle, and some patrolled the city below. The king sighed turning to his guest, "Shadow...I've never thought something like this would ever accure." he spoke quietly, "But, prophesies sometimes come true...even when we do not expect them to.".

"Your highness...what happened?" Shadow asked.

"Before our kingdoms were made and united as one...".

* * *

**(Alester's Naration)**

Three hundred years ago, six female warriors, brave and bold, lived in several different parts of the kingdom of light. They helped many who needed help. They saved, cured, and fought bravely to protect one another. The six were like sisters. They grew up fighting together. Nothing had broken them apart, nor could they ever.

One of them named Kataline. She was the rightful leader of the group. Never straying to far, never leaving ones to die, her heart was one with her and her sisters. The next was Savvy. The second in command, and a loving person. She didn't like fighting much, but her heart ached seeing such sights of death and pain around her. Her love carried the girls from greater battles to victory.

The third is Jennifer. She was a caring young woman who learned to fight and calm others with both her touch, and her voice. Her gentle touch could cure the wounds and her voice echoed in the trees bringing forth happiness wherever she went. The fourth was Starr. Her calm mind was stronger than anyone's. She was truly intellegent than many. Some battles were stopped from her quick thinking to defeat them easily.

The fifth was Aria. She loved the sound of waves and water living in the ociean views. Her battles were calm and graceful like she was dancing while fighting. She truly was an enchanted dancer back then. Finally, the sixth, Sparkle, the girl with the power of brute force. She had a temper to keep control of herself, but it helped in battle. She nearly lost herself in her fight until her sisters had come to help her and teach her ways of good. She would not be where she was without them.

The six were unstopable for several years until one fateful day. A terrible monster they call, Mephiles arrived and began to destroy everything in his path. He wanted to be king of all. Have everyone bowing before him, many treasures and lands to himself. He killed many to get what he wanted for so many days. Knights of all over have tried to kill him, but none had succeeded, nor lived...

But after the slaughter had begun, the kingdom light, the mages who held a greater power, had found a way to destroy the evil beast. They called upon the six young women to come and bestow the powers to them. Each held the power of elements inside. Kateline was granted with the power of earth to control the plants around her as she wished.

Savvy was granted with the power of love. Her power could help those in need of a cherished heart. Jennifer was granted with wind. Her voice could be heard riding with the winds to many places. Starr, her power was darkness. Her calm mind granted her battles to be sucked into a deep dark abyss forever. Aria had the gift of water. Being around the sorce helped her manipulate the water into anything she wished, and to have her troubles be swept away for good. Last was fire given to Sparkle. Her rage filled her hands to make fire sweep across to destroy her battles easily.

Mephiles had found out about their new powers and wanted them for his own. He battled them all almost killing them in the process, but the mages had given them so much, they put each together to create a sacred barrier around the monster. He tried to move away, but was unlucky enough to be caught in their trap. The six heroes banished him to the darkest of the mountains. Mephiles, enraged of the fated loss, had placed a powerful curse over himself so when he is awakened once again, only the powers of love, darkness, wind, water, earth, and fire could set him back again.

For their astonishing bravory, the six were knighted, leaders of their new lands to rule over. Many years have passed on with nothing to fear. Until one day, the mages fortold of the future. They have called forth the six young women and said of the future, the great evil will rise once more, but to keep him shrowded in darkness again, the power of the elements will destroy him like before. To keep their powers from fading from their bodies, each will have a special child, the first born female will have the mark of the elements from their mothers. In time, they will learn their new abilites and do away the great evil as their mothers once did. And for their children, they will have their first borns with the mark as their grandmothers, then their ancestors as the future goes on.

* * *

Alester looked off towards the mountains were the kingdom of Saleem once reined before the cruel fate, "In time lands grew over time creating cities, castles, many more. The kingdoms were united together. But sadly, one of the kingdoms fell into despare. The kingdom of darkness, Saleem. A place of happy haunts and ghosts to roam free and play were now a deserted waste land of crumbled stuctures and monsters roam. Now is the home of the cursed new King, Scourge. He had taken over the kingdom and is now ruling over the land of the dead as his own."

Shadow stood still with his eyes widened in shock, "All this happened...because of a great evil?" he asked.

The king nodded, "As the years passed and the children grew to have their heirs, the power stayed with them. But after sometime, the fated children had forgotten thier born abilities and lived as normal people, but inside them all, it stayed waiting for one day to be awakened.".

"So Mephiles will awaken again?".

"I'm afraid so, my boy...but what is still confusing me is why Scourge needs the princesses.".

Shadow looked down towards the bottom of the castle watching the guards walk back and forth, "I do not know myself, your higheness." he sighed feeling completely useless.

Alester turned to him and placed his hand onto his shoulder prompting him to look up, "Shadow, in time, answers will be answered. You must be patient as I have been." he told him before taking his hand off and turning away, "I shall take my leave. Goodnight, my boy.".

The dark knight sighed turning away from the king. He stared forward at the darkened sky, then towards the mountains seeing a menacing cloud overhead. He shuddered to think of the evil monster being awakened again. He sighed, but took a deep breath keeping a straight stern look in his eyes. He kept a promising vow that that murderous king will not attack anymore kingdoms and to keep the princesses safe. Keeping promises is very tough, but for a knight, it's their law. And Shadow will never break his promises.

He kept his thoughts on the past and his word turning away from the view and walking back into the castle for a goodnight's rest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait, but I'm here for an update, a birthday update. :3 Happy birthday to my sis, aqua9597! She asked me to make an update, so here I am! Please give her a happy birthday cheer and review and love the chappie!**

**Chapter 11.**

Shadow's thoughts were running so fast, nothing made sense to him. After the king had explained about the past and the six knights who gave their lives to fight for those they care, yet one kingdom had fallen. Scourge wanted the princess for something. Even the king himself had no clue about it. Shadow tried to think of the possible way of why he needed them, but all his thoughts were glued onto the past. Nothing made sense now that so many years had passed.

As he made his way to the door of his chambers, he was about to grip the knob until his ears twitched hearing a sort of weird shuffling sound inside. Shadow, keeping his sword close to him, opened the door ready to strike whoever was inside. His ruby eyes glared at the bed where he heard the noise, but softened to see the pink woman sitting on his bed.

Amy held her head down to the floor sitting in a mannerly pose with her hands on her lap and legs crossed, her left leg behind her right. Her ears twitched hearing the door opened suddenly making the poor girl jump. Her eyes looked up from the floor to the surprised knight, "Sh-Shadow!" she gasped immediately jumping off the bed.

Shadow shook his head from his sudden surprise. He closed his door then made his way to the bed, "What are you doing in here?" he asked slightly annoyed. It wasnt meant to be mean, he just didn't want to deal with her this late at night.

Amy held her head down once more watching her thumbs twiddle around nervously, "...I couldn't sleep." she answered.

He looked up at her confused, "Excuse me?".

"I just couldn't sleep with all this happening. And...I've been getting these weird dreams lately." Amy confessed.

Now he was starting to listen to her, "What were they about?" he asked while having his back to her taking off his belts and sword setting them on the small table next to his bed.

Amy couldnt find the words to describe them. It looked so real, yet so weird to her, "I-I'm not sure." she said, "But I'm still worried about sleeping alone, now...is it alright if I sleep...with you?".

Stopping abruptly, Shadow's head swerved to face her now showing a much surprise look in his features, "What...?" he mumbled.

The young lady looked back up to see him stare at her like that. It made her blush both his surprise look and her question, "I just...I want to be near someone I trust.".

"No.".

Her ears drooped at his answer feeling herself shrink in her place, "...what?" she asked.

"I apologize, but I refuse to sleep with anyone. Even a friend.".

She knew it was hard to pursue a knight like this, but with her dreams and the kidnappings, it was starting to take it's toll onto her making the poor girl restless in bed, "Please? I can't sleep by myself tonight, it's only for one night!" she pleaded holding her hands in prayer.

Shadow sighed pinching his brow in annoyance, "Amy, I-!" he turned to tell her to leave only to see her large emerald eyes so large, it was like a lone puppy wanting attention, "-...uggh...fine." he groaned.

Amy's ears pirked as a smile was grown on her face, "Thank you so much!" she said happily and ready to get into bed.

"Hold it!" she stopped suddenly seeing the knight walk over to the closet.

Shadow opened the doors seeing clothes inside, plus blankets and pillows on the top shelf. He grabbed out two larger pillows being careful not to drop anything else inside, then closed the doors. He made his way over to the bed and placed them sideways standing up so it was like a wall to split them.

Amy only stared at him confused, yet saddened by what he was doing, "Um...now?" she spoke quietly.

The dark knight looked up at her while he started opening the covers for him, he nodded before slipping in carefully. Amy smiled lightly, then slowly climbed in making sure she doesn't move the 'wall'. She layed their heads on the pillows as their backs faced each other. Amy still felt sad that even tho she is now in his bed, she can't help, but smile a little knowing that Shadow has a soft spot for her.

* * *

In the princess's chambers, Alester made strict orders to guard each door of the castle, including the guests' room. He also had two guards stationed in front of Alicia's room making sure that no one would even get inside without their permission. Inside, Alicia was resting in bed trying her best to fall alseep.

She hated to be nervous about being kidnapped by a loonatic. Inside, she feared for what would happen if that kidnapper did take her. Her body snuggled in the silk sheets on her bed covering her lower body. Her wings were tucked nicely in her back and fur making sure she doesn't break a feather while she slept. Hugging her body was a satin red night gown that had tiny straps and ruffled lace on the rim.

She silently moved so she was laying down on her side. Alicia stared at the wall till her eyes slowly moved down to the corner of her room on the other side. There sat her bodyguard in a chair with his legs crossed and hands held together in a strange position. Espio was very good at keeping an all nighter when he meditates. It also helped him stay calm in case something happens so he can take care of it easily.

Alicia huffed a soft sigh trying her very best to fall asleep, "You know, less sleep is very bad for your health." she heard Espio respond.

Looking up, she noticed a small smile on his lips when he made that remark. She glared tiredly at him, "Your one to talk..." she argued.

Espio chuckled opening his eyes to stare at her, "Princess, you are safe while I'm here. Nothing will happen to you." he assured her.

With a soft sigh, the angel wolf princess could only nod in response. The chameleon knight could easily tell she was a little scared of this. But he made a promise he was going to keep till the day he is burried six feet under that he will protect her without fail. Keeping that thought in his head, Espio slowly closed his eyes and returned to his meditating.

Some time later, the moon was at it's peak making it like it was twelve o'clock. Alicia still couldn't find it inside to sleep. No matter how hard she tried. She had her body laying on her back staring up at the ceiling looking at the crystal chandelier abover her bed. The moon's glow beamed on the priceless gems hanging elgantly on the golden wire making several other tiny lights around the room like tiny stars.

Finally after so much time waiting, the young wolf maiden's eyes slowly began to close ready to at last be in a relaxing slumber. Tho to her sad luck, a small sound of her window shutting opening caught her attention opening her eyes once more. She sat up quick to see the window closed, but her guard looking out the window suspisciously.

Espio heared the noise of the window being shut, but how could it when it locked tight with a key? Alicia made her way out of bed grabbing a felt black robe from the chair and throwing it around her body, "Espio...?" she spoke quietly.

The chameleon guard had his back to her still trying to figure out what happened, "Something happened, but for some reason, it looked like it didn't happen." he told her while looking back and forth outside seeing if anyone is out there.

"I know...I heard the window being shut, but it's locked." she said tying the sash around her waist.

"Maybe it was our immagination..." Espio suggested leaning back and scratching his head.

The door of her room knocked having the princess flinch. She hugged herself backing away to let Espio walk up to the door. Inside, she couldn't help, but feel scared like something was wrong and he shouldn't open it. Espio stopped at the door, but grabbed the knob before opening, "Who's out there? You can not come in this late." Espio spoke.

No response. Curiosity got the better of him having to open the door wide to see the guards that were stationed outside standing in front of him, "What is the meaning of-!" he was quickly silenced when the two suddenly fell forward onto the carepet dripping with crimson with two daggers deep into their heads.

Alicia covered her mouth with her eyes widened in fear while Espio's was the same, but his was complete shock. Before she could let out a blood curdling scream, a sudden shadowy figure fell from the ceiling to the ground behind her. The sound of feet connecting to the floor brought her attention quick enough to turn her body to see a terrifying face.

"Good morning, princess." Scourge flirted sweeping an arm around her waist pulling the poor girl towards him making her shriek.

Alicia's cry got Espio to turn and see the intruder who everyone was looking for, with his grimy hands on her, "Princess!" he shouted taking out his sword ready to attack him.

Scourge was quick to swipe out his sword and placing it under Alicia's chin close to her neck, "Come forward and she will be dead." he threatened.

Stopping his thoughts on attacking, Espio could only stare at him with pure rage in his eyes. Alicia's were filled with fear than before. She tried her best to stay calm, but having a kidnapper holding her hostage and a blade to her throat wasn't helping her calm down.

"Let her go!" Espio shouted in anger with his fangs bared menacingly.

Scourge's smirk grew hearing the anger in his voice, "I apologize, but she is in my custody from now on." he told him as he began to back away to the closed window.

"Why do you need her? Why do you need all the princesses?!"

"That, I'm not telling you. You should figure that out on your own." the lime green devil said only putting more fule onto the fire.

Alicia felt his grip becoming tighter squeezing her almost to death, "E-Espio..!" she cried out wanting desperately to be out of this guy's arms and away from danger, "H-He-Help...!"

Espio was most ready to stab the sword into his face cutting off his smirk, no less, "You wont get away with this!".

Scourge cackled quietly before he spoke up clearly, "After I am done collecting these low life princesses...I will finally see her again!".

The guard only stared at him confused, "W-What are you talking about?" he asked.

His ears twitched hearing flapping outside. That was his que. Scourge only gave a one last nod before turning around and immediately dash right into the window breaking it into millions of tiny shattered pieces. Espio finally ran after he was broken from a struggling halt up to the window. He grabbed the ledge looking out only to see a large dragon flying up towards him with Scourge on his back and in his arms was the terrified angel princess.

"Thank you for taking care of her! I'll be off to find more soon! In the meantime, sayonara, you fools!" Scourge shouted out loud with a wave from his hand and a kick start having the dragon start to fly off away from the castle.

Espio watched helplessly seeing the dragon, Scourge, and his precious person started to get smaller and smaller hearing the shrill cries from her. He banged his hand hard on the wall of the broken window having small peices fall off from the vibration, then let out an angered cry of anger, and failure.

"NOOO!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm back! And I'm here with the upload! Nothing really to say much, but hope your enjoying this, Sonic team do not belong to me, OCs belong to their owners, and review nicely please? Thank you and enjoy. :3**

**Chapter 12.**

"Ah!" A loud shriek was heard fromt he dungeons of the wicked castle as a frightened angle princess was thrown into a large cell.

Scourge smirked proudly at his prize looking through the bars to see her eyes in fear, but her body trying to stand tall and firm, "I hope your new home is well acquainted for." he chuckled before turning to walk away.

Alicia growled angrily, "I demand you to release me!" she ordered raising her hand to the bars as a fire ball appeared from her palms.

Scourge stopped and turned to see the show before him watching the princess throw the ball at the locked cell door, but instantly vanished before it could hit. He cackled seeing the surprised look in her eyes, "Oh yes...I forgot to mention that the cell doors are enchanted with a spell to make your powers weak enought to not break out.".

She glared up at him with both scared and angered look in her eyes. Scourge continued to laugh as he exited the dungeons closing the door and locking it leaving the princess and her cell mates alone with each other. Sitting down, Alicia moved to the wall of her cell folding her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them including her wings to keep warm, "Whatever will I do now...?".

"Just wait, I'm afraid.." her ears perked hearing a saddened sound from the side of her cell.

There she met a young girl who wore a raggid dress full of holes and dirt and her long light blue hair was drenched in dirt making it harder to see the golden highlights. Alicia moved her wings aside to see better, "Who's there?" she asked nervously.

The girl showed her aqua blue eyes to her cell mate and smiled a weak grin, "My name is Aqua...princess of Ocieania. What about you?" she introduced. Alicia returned the small smile back.

"I'm princess Alicia of Windscype." she asnwered, "Scourge took you, too...?".

Aqua nodded, "Yes...but we're not alone, for he has brought another here." she pointed to a cell on the other side of Alicia's cell prompting her to look.

There they saw a white bat sitting down on a stone bed chained to the wall. She wore a tight 'mermaid' style dress that hugged her wide hips perfectly colored in a bright red hue with ruby gems all around the chest and scattered down to the waist. Around her was a transparent sash draped over her arms covered by black gloves. Her turquoise eyes looked up to the two princesses to show a ruby gem on her cheek a few inches under her left eye and a large, golden tiara covered in rubys, and onyxes.

She looked at the angel wolf with a rather bored look on her face before answering, "You must be the wind princess he talked about taking?".

Alicia nodded slowly. The princess smirked and crossed her arms, "Nice to meet you. My name is Princess Rouge. Crown Jewel of the flame kingdom, Flamtopia.".

Aqua chuckled quietly, "Must you act so egotistic...?" she asked.

Rouge huffed, "Well if you put it that way...yes!" she barked glaring at the water princess, "My kingdom is the land of rich and jewels! I shall say what I want to say and no one shall tell me what to do!".

"...um...how did you get here?" the angel wolf asked quietly.

Calming down, Rouge relaxed her pose and sat nicely, "Well...I was having a nice time with one of my subjects...and that green devil ended to swoon me with jewels beyond my wildest dreams! And here I am, waiting for him to release me.".

Alicia looked completely confused while Aqua just shook her head in annoyance, "Uhhh...v-very well then...who is that subject you were with before then?" The bat looked up and smiled a bit.

"A hot head...a kind and very cute one at that. He was a red echidna who worked in a blacksmith shop. He was also a fighter, and trained well, too. Lord knows what that male is up to...".

"I see...I'm worried about what my grandfather is doing right now." the wolf sadly spoke looking down at the ground, "Not to metion my trusted knight and shinning armor who would do anything to save me...".

Aqua nodded looking down at her hands in her lap while sitting on her knees, "My father must be worried sick...I just wish I could see him and Sonic again." Alicia's eyes widened.

"Sonic?!" she asked getting the aqua colored princess's attention, "Did you say 'Sonic'?!".

She nodded, "Yes, he was a knight of my kingdom. Do you know him?".

"Yes! He and his friends came to my kingdom before I was taken!" she answered, "He said you were kidnapped and promised to bring you back home safely!".

Aqua splashed eyes widened with happiness, "R-Really? So he is coming? To rescue me?!" she gasped.

"Don't get too worked up." the two looked over to the flame princess who just watched while listening, "He might just be on his way over, but he also might lose.".

"Rouge!" Alicia scolded, "How could you say that?".

"I'm only saying what I'm thinking, and I'm thinking that he possibly might not come.".

Aqua slowly looked down again feeling depressed, "...you may be right..." she spoke up softly, "But...I know he will come no matter what!".

The two looked at her seeing her eyes look up full of bravery and hope, "I know he will come! And so will your trusted knight and subject! I know they will be here to save us and nothing will stop them!".

Rouge rolled her eyes and looked away. Alicia slowly nodded and looked down unable to think up any more words. Aqua stopped her rant, but kept herself contained with the thought of her friend, her knight to come and save her from this horrible prison. Rouge kept herself locked up only thinking of things to make her happy. Jewels, gold, servants, the blacksmith...her thoughts came to the echidna she had cared about, but never said anything. He was so special to her, and his words echoed in her mind. When he watched her being kidnapped after she finally realized why he was there, he yelled out his promise to find her no matter what.

That thought was stuck firmly in her head the entire time. Each princess sat in the darkness with only their thoughts to contain them if they could.

* * *

Back in the room of Windscype castle, Amy had broken though the pillow wall and cuddled up with the knight sleeping next to her. Her arms tangled up in his while she nuzzled her head in his white furry chest. All the while, Shadow watched her now awake from her actions. He didn't move her fearing that he would wake her and end up in an awkward moment.

But something was very interesting to him. He didn't get angry that she was sleeping next to him, but he had sort of enjoyed her warm company. Her soft fur up against his felt nice, and her soft hair with the scent of flowers caught into his nose, the childish look her body had with her legs tangled up in his and huddled so tight, she couldn't get off even if she wanted to. How can he not be so angry about this?

Shadow couldn't help, but smile down at her. Even if she was a child sometimes, she was rather sweet and beautiful. Moving his hand up to her head, he gently brushed her bangs from her face seeing a small smile on her face. It warmed him up inside to see it even more cute like this.

Suddenly, a loud shriek was hear from outside followed by a coulple of shouts and running footsteps. Shadow quickly and ever so carefully slipped out of her hold and covered her back up before grabbing his sword and running out the room closing the door behind him. The sound, however, didn't wake the sleeping rose, but inside her dream began to make her stir.

* * *

A young lady hedgehog was in a royal throne room. A golden light surrounded the entire room making it look like it was a picture of heaven. She walked up to the end of the room to see pillars on each side holding tall drapes of regal colors and golden candles around including a chandelier above.

The young lady looked up to see three people in front of her standing next to the two chairs where a king and queen would sit. Looking up close, she couldnt tell what they looked like, but one was tall like a male, and the other small like a female. The other was the same height as the females, but she seemed very different. The strange thing was, their faces were missing, but she could still hear them talking.

"It's almost time, my love." the elder figure spoke in a deep tone.

The other nodded, "Yes. It is." a feminine voice replied, "It seems so long...it feels that my daughters, who I've watched playing happily are now grown adults.".

"They are, but they are still our children. And you know that nothing can take what we love so much from us.".

The elder female nodded, then hugged the other figure, "I know she will be a great ruler." she said, "I'm so proud of her.".

"Yes, her sister is, as well. She'll rule this land like we have before, but greater than ever.".

The tender scen before the young lady was quickly stopped when the doors were flung open off walls to the floors. She looked over to see a herd of black figures like a storming cloud rush in with a lime green figure behind them. The three figures huddled along with the young hedgehog watching him walk in uninvited.

"I hate to spoil such a lovely look to this family, but now I want was is rightfully mine!" he belowed out.

The elder figure stepped forward, "You are not allowed to be in here! We banished you years ago! Why have you come back?" he growled.

The wicked green male cackled, "You know what I want! And I want the future queen! I want, Amelia!" he answered in an order.

Amelia stepped forward moving the elder male aside standing firm, "Leave at once! You have no business with me, nor our kingdom!" she argued.

The young lady watched the fight standing next to the elder male and female figures. Her eyes watched the female before her, Amelia standing protectivly for her family. Her shoulder was bare to show her what was on her fur. A red rose was painted on her shoulder and wrapped around a heart. She suddenly remembered deep down of who she was.

"Now I remember..." she spoke softly.

The figure turned around as the scene began to fade. But before it could, the young hedgehog looked up to see the same emerald eyes, the same wavy hair, ad the same light fur. She saw her, someone she had known all her life, but saddly forgotten. She stared at her down with sympathy, but smiled her true smile before she disappeared.

"She...is my elder sister...Amelia..."


	13. Chapter 13

Amy quickly sat up straight releasing a gasp from her mouth and started to slowly pant. The dream she had was so vivid and real that she couldn't help realize it might have been a memory. Her memory. She gripped the bed sheets closer to her chest thinking of who the people were in her dream. The two taller figures looked so familiar to her, but somehow, she couldn't understand where, or who they were. The green male wasn't too familar to her. No one spoke their own names except him.

He wanted Amelia. Someone she now remembers, "Amelia...is my sister?" Amy spoke quietly looking up to see the windows shine with the dawning light through the curtains, "But, how? I didn't even know I had a sister...do I?".

She placed a warm hand on her sweating forehead. She tried to remember anything else about this 'Amelia' girl, but that small dream was only one from her memory she can remember. Amy wanted to know more about her, and her past, but with the princess being kidnapped and this Scourge was wanting to use them for something, she had less time to even think of her past when she wanted to help save them.

Her deep thoughts were quickly interrupted when the door suddenly flew open having her jump in fright. She held the sheets closer to her body looking at the doors to see her traveling companion race in looking over to her. Shadow's eyes were filled with anger making her scared inside, "Come on, we have to go." he told her as he went over to a nearby table where his pack was placed.

Amy jumped out of bed and rushed over to him, "Shadow, what happened?" she asked.

The said hedgehog grabbed his pack and wrapped it around his shoulders before turning to her to answer, Scourge came last night. He took Alicia when we were asleep.".

She gasped covering her mouth, "Oh no...!" she whimpered. He nodded.

"The king wants us in the throne room to talk it over with him. We have to get to the next kingdom in order to be ready for him incase he tries to attack.".

Pulling her hand away from her mouth, she bit her lip and nodded unable to say anything about what had happened, "Get dressed and wait outside. I need to get that idiot of a blue hedgehog up...".

It now accord to her that he and Sonic had the same room, but last night when she entered the room, he wasn't there to begin with. Even Shadow didn't know where he was when he walked in to see her on the bed, but not him in his, "Wait, where is he?" she asked.

Shadow turned away to walk back to the opened doors, "One of the servants found him in another guest room. Somehow, he probably sleep walked to that room and remained there..." the thought of it annoyed him the most since Sonic looked like the type to do something foolish like that.

Amy nodded, "I see. And I'll get dressed, but my clothes are in my room. So I'll be right back." she quickly rushed off passing him out the door and into the hall, but quickly stopped abruptly to turn around to him, "Wait! I wanted to tell you something first!".

"What is it now..?" he asked tiredly.

"I...I actually...found out that I have a sister.".

A small twitch of his eyes widened to know that her memory was slowly coming back, "You remembered you have a sister?" he asked seeing her nod for his answer, "Well...I'm glad your starting to get better now.".

Amy smiled a little seeing that he was actually happy for once since she never seen him happy, "Yes, but she...she might be in danger! I want to find her, I want to know more about my past! I also want to save her!".

Shadow held his hand up to her to quickly get her to stop panicking, "I understand that, and we might be able to find her while we search for Scourge, but right now, we have to to meet with the king about the kidnapping." he told her.

The young rose felt sad, but calm knowing that he will still help her find out her past. It may be hard concidering they still need to find Scourge, and save the princesses, but the green hedgehog in her dream could be connected to him somehow which made her all the more determined to find him. Amy nodded again, then turned away and headed down the hall to her room in a flash.

The dark knight watched her leave feeling annoyed at her, but something inside was beginning to think her childish thinking and actions were starting to grow on him. The thought of it made him shake his head growling quietly. He turned away to the other side of the hall, and started his way down walking rather quickly.

* * *

"What?!"

"It's true. I cannot lie about this.".

Back at the nightmarish castle, the three princesses were still in their own cells contemplating on how they will at least try to escape before anything else happens to them. Aqua had brought up the talk Scourge had told her about. The talk of why he wanted the princesses in the first place. The other two wanted to know as well, so after some time explaining his plan to them, their looks turned to terror.

"I can't...I won't let that happen!" Rouge yelled smashing her hand on the stone wall having it make a small crater in the block.

Alicia huddled tightly having her wings cover her entire body again, "No no...this can't be happening! Now I know why he needs us, but not that!" she whimpered.

Aqua sighed sadly, "Yes, but hopefully our knights will come to save us before then." she said quietly. Rouge huffed at her comment.

"If I see that peasant try to get up here, than maybe I'll lend a million of my jewels to the other kingdoms. But that won't happen." she grumbled crossing her arms over her ratherly large chest.

"Wait a minute." the two looked over to Alicia, who moved her wings away to raise her head up, "There's five of us." she spoke.

Aqua moved closer to the bars that were between her and Alicia, "What do you mean?".

"Well...there's you, me, and Rouge, then there's the princess of darkness and the earth princess, but...no six.".

The two on each side both looked confused, themselves. She was right. Aqua, Rouge, Alicia, and the other two were the only five princesses Scourge wanted, but there was one kingdom left. Aqua could only shrug her shoulders at the question, "Maybe he doesn't know about that. But soon, we might." she said quietly.

* * *

Scourge sat in his throne in a darkened room dead and cold to his delight. Sevearl guards were standing on both sides of the large room. Two were standing beside him unable to move unless their allowed to. The room held a sickening silence because Scourge was thinking to himself and wanted nothing to disturb him. He had captured three of the princesses, but there were three left. Getting the three were easy, but the next few will be tricky.

The princess of darkness had fled to safety after he had overthrown her kingdom, and wasn't heard from since. He thought she had ran away, and seeked shelter in some unknown place where no one had ever heard, or seen. The only thing he wanted was to get both her and the earth princess, but he needed one last heir. That angered him the most.

He growled under his breath scratching the arm of his thrown with his sharp claws, "How long will I have to wait in order to get those retched females?!" he snarled gripping his fist and slammed it on the arm he was scratching, "I have three of them, now I have to wait till those idiots can find the others! I want was lost from me!"

It angered him to know that all this work was going to pay off in the end, but had to wait in order to achieve it. Waiting was not his speciality. As he continued his ranting about the wait, and finding the other three princesses, the two doors of the throne room opened up quickly to let a lone dark knight run in before they closed behind him. He rushed up to the end of he room, then quickly dropped to one knee and bowed low to his master.

"Report!" Scourge ordered.

"Master." he started, "We have found where the princess of Seedan is.".

This brought a wicked smile onto the green colored male's face, "Really now?" he said standing up from his seat, "And where is she?".

The knight shook a little afraid of what will happen when he tells him, "She...she's gone. She ran away after hearing about the kidnappings...master.".

Scourge's eyes lit with rage, "YOU DAMN FOOL!" he roared making the knight stand and backed away from him, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND HER NOW?! YOU LOWLIFE BASTARD!".

The dark knight couldn't answer for he didn't have one. He kept on backing away fearing for his life, "GUARDS! GUARDS!" the green hedgehog continued to roar calling for his minions.

The two doors opened once more having about a hundred of his soldiers race in. They all stopped at the front of throne, in front of him, and bowed low. Scourge ignored what their doing, then held his hand forward to the open doors, "Find the Seedan Princess! Find her, and report back to me!" he ordered.

Quickly, the soldiers all rushed out of the room quickly heading off to look for the princess. Scourge then turned to the side and noticed a door opening slightly to see a dark figure creeping out from the open crack. He smirked seeing who it was, "Fiona, I need you.".

A red fox walking out and up to him proudly. She wore a black dress that hugged her slender body very well and long sleeves with large bell bottom trim to her wrists, and a long cape behind her down to the floor as the laced trim dragged onto the dirty tiles. She wore a red ruby gem around her neck, and wrists with golden bands and a black head band over her head to keep her short hair back. She smiled wickedly back to him.

"Yes, how may I assist you?".

**Hi guys! I'm back and I have a new update for you! I'm sorry it's been a long while, but I was too buys packing and we finally moved to a pretty good place. Sortof...but all an all, I'm ok with it and I couldn't wait to make another chapter for you all! XD By the way, I have seen some of you that wanted your OC to be in it. And I've picked a few, but still looking. I'll post them on the next chapter so you can see who gets picked. If yours doesn't get picked, than that's ok. Maybe I can reuse them in this, or in another story. :)**

**I'll answer a few questions and reponses for you, too. **

**Emersonian: I'm still looking for OC,s so maybe. :3 Plus, I know I deleted that story, but I wasn't that fond of it. I think it was my second shadamy story I've created and it wasn't really that good since I was just starting out. But I thinking of remaking it in the future someday. :D**

** : Cool name, but I'm not good at spanish. Can anyone help me please? ):**

**OleanderBleedingHeart: I guess he is always being portrayed as a douch, but he is evil in the comics. **

**MistyVoid48: No spoilers. XD**

**NekoCatGirl2601: KITTY! 83 And thank you XD**

**KatDingo: It wouldn't surprise me if Rouge out of the blue says that she is a princess... ;)**

**Kendra hilfrey: I'm sorry if it makes you confused. I'm having a hard time myself with my stories sometimes. :(**

**aqua9597: Thanks sissy! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

In the throne room, Shadow, Sonic, and Amy stood in front of a worried King. He sat in his throne scared and helpless over hearing about the kidnapping of his granddaughter. He was angry that Scourge was able to get through his tough protective walls, and guards, and take her away from him. His hands gripped the arms of his chair glaring down to his guests, "That fool will pay for ever touching my child!" He shouted as he raised his fist up and slammed it hard on the wooden surface where it was before.

Amy flinched from his anger seeing that the kind King had a strong anger towards people he didn't like. She stepped up a few paces towards him, "Your highness, I know it is bad that she has been taken, but we'll get her back safely." She assured him hoping her talk will work.

Alester not only turned his furious eyes at her, but got up from his throne and made his way towards her, "If you actually think you can save her, than why didn't you even try?" He asked angrily.

She shuffled back between Sonic and Shadow scolding herself for speaking up out of terms, "I...well...-!".

"-None of that! I like to know where you all were when she was kidnapped? Explain to me this instant!" He bellowed stopping in front of the three hedgehogs.

Sonic pulled his arms behind him and looked away nervously, "Uhh..well we thought she was perfectly fine." He answered, "You had all your guards placed everywhere and even had that 'know-it-all' knight with her.".

The old King shook his head, "You all said you would protect her. She's gone, and you did not help her!" He shouted.

Sonic shrank where he stood scared to say another word like Amy. Shadow, on the other hand, stepped forward keeping a nice, and calm profile towards the King, "Your highness, I was my duty to protect her. As was the other princesses, but I didn't know he would attack right then and there. So if you would, blame it on me instead of them." He offered.

Amy stared at him amazed that he would step up to take the blame for something they all were supposed to do. Sonic was the same, but he would go along with it so he wouldn't get in himself into trouble again. Alester glared at him the most. It didn't help that he was taking the blame. He was still angry that he, and his companions didn't do anything to stop Scourge from taking Alicia away. Then again, it surprised him.

He crossed his arms, "I see." He started, "And what will you do to repay your worthless acts of bravery?".

Shadow never lost his calm demeanor, "I'll take whatever punishment. But you must resist yourself from overtaking your anger." He told him, "I had something I lost which angered me greatly before. I had almost lost my own life for grief and dishonor to myself. But I don't want you to feel the same. I will find your granddaughter, and I will save her, and the other princesses.".

He got down on one knee and bowed before him with his head down low. Alester didn't change his features, but was very surprised inside, "I give you my word, and by a knight's word, a promise never broken.".

Sonic and Amy stared at him completely in awe. They never seen him like this at all. Shadow was usually portrayed as a harsh knight who doesn't listen to no one. Amy was more surprised at the sudden act he had made. She has seen him sometimes in a calm sort of way, but the most surprising thing was his backstory. Who was it that made him so angry to almost kill himself? It somehow the same to her. She doesn't know her past just yet, but the anger she had seen in the girl form her dream, and as of now trying to understand her past. It was almost like she wanted to end herself just to find the spirit in her dreams to find her answers.

Alester only stared down at him. He still held an angered look, but in his eyes, he held a soft look to the knight. He understood about a knight's word is his law. He knew him well, and understands how his promises are as a valiant knight. He grunted quietly, but a sound to get is attention. Shadow stood up after he heard him and looked up to the king. Alester looked at him, then the other two on the sidelines, "Very well." He started turning back to him, "If you promise me that you will find her, and the other princesses, you will bring them back safely?".

Shadow nodded, "I promise." He answered.

"So do I." Amy stepped up to his side, "I want to help as much as I can.".

Alester stared confused at her, then noticed the blue hedgehog next to her came up to the two, "Me too. I have a promise to my king to save the princess there. But I'll help find the others as well." He smiled proudly.

"As do I.".

The four turned to the side to see Espio walking up to them with his hand halfway up. His face still held the anger he had from last night's travesty. Sonic was the first to speak up, "And why do you want to go? You have a duty to protect the King here, don't you?" He asked slightly sarcastic.

Espio ignored his rude quiestion and glanced to the King, "Your majesty, I wish to go along with them to save her. I had a job to protect her, but I failed her and you. Let me repay you by bringing her back home safely.".

Alester held his arm to the side, but his other hand raised to his chin, stroking his beard, "And you are sure your alright with this? I know how you are with other groups your not amused with." He chameleon knight turned to the three, "Well..there's always a first." He answered.

Sonic looked away annoyed, "Great...".

Amy shook her head at his childish behavior. Shadow glanced up at Alester and asked, "Is it alright for him to come along?".

The old king took a second to think. Stroking his beard, he turned to the knight beside him seeing the determinations in his most trusted soldier. Espio was the kind of person to keep someone's trust deep and never to let it break. With a slow nod of his head he answered, "If you promise that you will save my granddaughter, and bring her safely, than I trust that you can go. And this promise must never be broken.".

Espio smiled a little, and bowed his head to him with a hand over his heart, "I will keep that promise safely, your highness. A knight's honor." He said proudly.

Alester smiled down at him. Shadow held out his hand to him, "Then you are welcome to the team." He announced.

The chameleon knight looked up at him and then his hand. Wasting no time in reaching out to grab it, he shook it once and glared at him slightly, "I won't hold back if you won't." He said in a mocking, yet joking way.

Shadow lightly smirked at him. He squeezed his hand slightly, then released it. Seeing the two finishin up their agreement, Amy took a small breath, then stepped forward to speak, "Your highness?".

Alester turned to her, "Yes?" He replied.

"Can you tell us why Scourge wanted the princesses in the first place?".

Sonic snapped his fingers, "Yeah! I've been meaning to ask about that, too. And why is it the princesses, and not other people?".

The old king sighed and turned to Shadow, "I guess I should tell them of what I had told you, do I?" He asked.

He said nothing, but a short nod of his head. He knew about the past, but the others didn't. So why not have them know what their past was, and what might happen. Alester turned to all four, but mostly Sonic, Amy, no Espio, "It was long ago." He started, "So many years ago, when the Kingodm of Light was so young, six female warriors were known as the most bravest of , Savvy, Jennifer, Starr, Aria, and lastly, Sparkle. The six were like sisters. They grew up fighting along side each other. Defeating many monsters, and wicked people to protect their loved ones and lands. One day, a horrible monster named Mephiles, came to take the lands of light for himself. He brought nothing, but death and decay where ever he went. No one, not even the toughest of Knights could slane the horrible tyrant.".

Amy shivered where she stood, "So scary..." She whispered.

"Yes. He truly was. He never left any life behind. He would stop at nothing to take what he thinks was his. So many times have passed, and nothing had stopped him, or even tried to, until one day, the ancient mages of the Kingodm found a way to stop him for good. But they needed a group of brave warriors to help. They called upon the six women to be granted one power that will vanquish Mephiles. Kataline had been given the power of earth, Savvy was given the power of love, Jennifer, her power was wind, Aria was given the power of water, Starr, the power of darkness, and Sparkle, her power was fire. All the elements were embedded into their souls, and a mark of each rested on their bodies to show what talent they posses.".

"I would love to see what they look like. I want the power of winds." Sonic enquired smiling at the thought. Shadow glared at him telling him to be silent for him to listen.

Alester cleared his throat, then contiued, "As I was saying, the six brought their new found powers together and created enough energy to make an all powerful attack which thankfully banished the evil tyrant way locking him up in a secured prison in the darkest of the bad lands. But before he was taken away for good, he swore revenge upon them all and will come back someday, for he had placed a curse upon himself so when all the elements come together once again, they will bring back the evil king once more to reek havoc on the kingdoms of Light. But that wouldn't be until a very very long time. With that, the six were given the chance of ruling separate kingdoms of their own. The kingdoms to day are what they created to protect.".

Amy nodded, "I see...so this kingdoms and the water kingdom are created because the two women, Jennifer, and Aria made them?" She asked. Alester nodded.

"That is correct. Each Kingdom, each ruler, and each heir to the throne. But that is another part of the story." He noted.

"What do you mean?" Espio asked.

"Each warrior ruled the lands they've been given, and soon had a family to live for. The mages have also granted the gift of everlasting power. Each first born female of the chosen heroes will be granted the same power of their mothers, including their mark of the same power. Then after they grow old, their children will be born and the first born female will have the same power like before, then so one, and so forth.".

Espio crossed his arms trying to connect the story to Scourge's part of the problem, "I understand now...but what does that second tyrant, Scourge want with the princesses?" He pondered.

Alester shook his head, "I'm afraid I still do not have that answer quite yet." He replied sadly.

With a heavy sigh from the three, Sonic took a few seconds of the silence to think about the story deeply. His eyes widened, "Wait." He spoke, "Why is it that theirs six kingdoms, and only five princesses?".

"Sad to say that the kingdom of love has disappeared." Everyone gasped.

"How did it just 'disappear'?" Espio asked, "Are there any citizens that used to live there?".

Alester shook his head again, "No. The land, the people, everyone from that kingdom has been gone for a long time. No one knows of where it is, or what happened to it. Some say it was destroyed by a great power explosion, others say that Mephiles somehow came back and destroyed the place for good.".

Shadow looked down with his eyes closed, "We all know that last part is fake." He pointed out.

The king nodded, "Afraid so.".

"Excuse me..?" All four turned to Amy, who was a little red on her cheeks embarrassed, or nervous, "This may be a bit out of topic, but I was hoping that you could help me?" She asked looking up at the old king.

He crossed his arms, and nodded, "Well..you see...I lost my memory and I was hoping that maybe you would know how to help? Your a wise king and I thought that if anything, you could somehow think of something to bring a little of it back?".

Shadow was a little surprised that she would come out and ask him a tough question such as that. He knew she was desperate, and maybe the king would at least find a small way to aid her. Alester stared at her quite intently seeing how innocent she looked. She must've been struggling to find answers about her past. Most people would at least. He nodded, "Very well then. Do you have any sort of pictures, or some sort of valuable item that belonged to you?".

Amy nodded, "I do. I had a dream that I was in a bright room, a throne room like this, but maybe a little bigger, then I saw an elder person, another me, but she was more taller, and more beautiful. She said that she was my elder sister, but I still don't remember much. I want to see her, and I want to know more about her, and the dream." She quickly took out the pendant which started to glow a little from the reflection of the windows above, "I have this pendant. It seems very valuable to me, but I don't know why.".

She held it up to the king for him to inspect it. Alester looked it around the front, then took the rope that held it around up to see more of the gem, and design. He noticed the ancient writing around it, but somehow couldn't tell what it says. He slowly placed it down in her hands gently resting it in her palm, "I'm afraid I don't know about that pendant. But it does seem rather unordinary. So protect it wisely." He assured.

Amy sighed seeing that maybe he might not have known, nodded and placed it back around her neck. Alester then opened his mouth to say more, but quickly stopped after feeling a strange aura behind her. He could barely see what it was, but it looked like a ghostly figure of something, or someone. It wasn't evil, but a gentle feeling. Espio looked at Amy seeing nothing around her, and looked up at him, "Your highness?" He spoke.

Alester smiled as the aura faded away, then looked back at her, "I may not know much about that pendant, or how to find your memories, but I do know that I will do my very best, and I know that you will find them very soon." He told her truthfully.

Amy smiled up at him and nodded, "Thank you, sir.".

"Now, you all must leave at once. I may not know where Scourge is, but I do know that the princess of the Seed Kingdom has went into hiding. His followers must be out searching for her.".

Sonic nodded with a bright smile on his face, "Good. I'm looking forward to fighting those who helped snatch my princess away." He said with his fists up and ready.

"Your princess?" Amy giggled having the blue blur's face turn red.

"You know what I mean...".

Ignoring the two, Shadow bowed his head, "Thank you, and we promise that we will find and save your granddaughter, and the other princesses." He declared raising his head up with Espio nodding in agreement.

"Then go. And hurry." The four quickly turned and made their way to the door, Alester was quick to grab a hold of Shadow by his shoulder keeping him behind, "Sir Shadow, you must also promise to protect that young maiden. She is someone very special to keep safe.".

He stared at him confusing, but slowly nodded, "By my knight's honor, I shall not fail you, or her." He declared, then quickly rushed out to catch up with the he group.

Nightfall soon arrived suddenly as the group of wanderers made their way out of the floating city, and to the land below. After hearing about the princess of the Seed Kingdom into hiding, Shadow made it clear to find the place, and search around the outside of the kingdom hoping to possibly find her before Scouge does. Little did they know that someone was watching them, but mostly Amy. A soft spirit of a fallen person stood far away from them right next to a tree of flowers above. She held one transparent hand on the bark, and one over her heart feeling it no longer beating She watched as Amy made her way down the path to the next kingdom with her friends, and protected beside her. She coudln't help, but sigh a ghostly echo so quiet, only she could hear herself.

_"Amy..."_

* * *

"I...I can't go any further...!".

"You must! The'll find us if you can't run away!".

Frightened whispered of a cloaked young lady with the hood over her face, but tears were still visible to the open world around. Next to her was a two tailed orange fox dressed in a dark blue robe and black pants with small shoes holding a golden staff. It was a long sort of weapon like pole that had a circle formed at the top and three crystal gems on the sides. A red gem on the right of the circle, a blue gem on the left, and a green gem on the top.

The two ran like no their lives' depended on it. It was actually true, they were running away from the Seek Kingdom after hearing about the monsters that came to take away the princess by force. Now the two were off running through the thick forest passing the village they once rested in until they heard they found their hiding place. The cloaked female whimpered and panted feeling her breath grow heavier ad heavier by the second.

"W-We need to stop..please!" She begged.

The fox shook his head, "No..! No stopping till...till we get you to a s-safe place...!" He ordered and grabbed her hand tightly, forcing her to push on through the dirt path hoping to find a safe place to rest and hide from Scourge's monsters.

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the long update on things. I had one hell of a week this past week. My art show was good, but my ass of a coworkers didn't tell me anything about it since Monday. So I was up all night on Wednesday and wanted to sleep so much...**

**But other side, it went fine. Also, I hope this chapter is ok for you all. I'm actually losing my spark... DX**

**Thank you to Kendra Hilferty, KatDingo, ReenstheHedgehog2, MistyVoid48, aqua9597, shadowfangurl243, angelthehedgehog, Emersonian, and NekoCatGirl2601 for reviewing my last chapter. You all are awesome! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**APRIL FOOLS!**

Sorry, no chapter yet. I'm also sorry for such a long wait. Lots of crap happened that took a lot of time away. But no worries! I'm back and after My iPad is charged, I'll write the next chapter of my stories...if anyone is still reading them and patiently waiting for my return. DX I'm so bad...

XD aliciathewolf45 XD


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG! I'm sooooo sorry for such a long wait! I had so much crap I had to deal with, my sister, her new annoying puppy, my new job, a transporting program, a lot... But I'm here for this and I hope some of you are still waiting for this. BTW, sorry bout the surprise April fools thing. XD **

The day soon turned to dusk as our band of heroes continued on through the path to the next kingdom. As the moon slowly started to rise from the side of the earth, the Stars began to show. More an more appeared, almost as if they were making a trail for the four to their next destination. The group were starting to feel tired from walking for such a long time. Their bodies were aching, their feet were numb, and their breaths were fast.

One of them, Sonic, was almost ready to pass out. He walked behind the three, hunched over as he bobbed his head up and down while his eyelids continued to close. If anyone saw him like this, they would think he was a walking dead, or possessed. He groaned to himself as he shuffled his feet through the gravel. The three didn't really pay any mind to his groans for he had started not too long ago. Sonic looked up at them seeing Amy was walking normally as was Shadow and Espio, who was in the front of the group.

He groaned again, only much more louder hoping it will get them to notice. So far, he only saw Amy's ear twitch, but not move her head to him. Shadow continued to pay no attention to the blue annoyance. Sonic glared tiredly. He shuffled over a little to get as close to them as possible, then took a deep breath, and let out a long, irritated groan.

The noise began to infuriate the black knight so much that he quickly turned around and slammed his hand onto Sonic's mouth, shutting it instantly, "What is it, Sonic...?" He asked with anger in his voice.

"Mmmfmm.." Sonic muffled, then grabbed his hand and pulled it off his mouth so he could speak better, "I'm tired! We've been walking for hours!".

Amy and Espio stopped when they heard the split shuffling of the knight turn and silenced the groan. They rolled their eyes at him, but Amy understood since she was feeling tired as well, "We know, Sonic. But we have to keep going." She told him trying to not sound exhausted in her voice.

"The more we keep going is the more we get tired. We need to find a place to stay. Besides, we can't travel by night. It's too dangerous and we can't see.".

Espio nodded, "He has a point there, Shadow." He said turning his attention to the said hedgehog, "We should at least find a place to stay.".

Shadow folded his arms, "Alright. By the time we rested is when the next kingdom is in ruins and their heir is taken hostage. We have to go on." He ordered.

The chameleon nodded again, "I understand. But the earth kingdom is very far away. At least a few days travel.". Amy and Sonic both moaned quietly.

"There has to be a way to get there faster. Or at least a place to stay so we can be rested. I'm sure the kingodm is safe for now." Amy tried to sound assuring, yet she still felt afraid for the earth princess and her home if it is attacked already.

"There is a small village nearby.".

Sonic glared at him, "Why didn't you tell us there is a village instead of waiting for the right moment...?" He asked annoyed.

He smirked, "I wanted to see how long you'll keep going before you pass out." He joked. Sonic snarled under his breath ready to attack him dead on.

"Why I outa..." Amy quickly jumped in the middle of the two throwing her hands out.

"That's enough!" She shouted at them, "I know your tired, Sonic. We all are, but that doesn't mean ripping off another idiot's head off!".

Espio glared at her knowing well who the 'idiot' was. Amy payed no attention to his angered look, she instead, shrugged it off, and spoke softly like nothing happened, "Can you please show us where the village is, Espio?".

He rolled his eyes and turned his head up to the path they were taking. He raised his hand up and pointed down to a few broken down trees far away from threm, but noticed a small path was open for travelers, "We're taking a right way to the village. Just down this path, and we'll be getting to a village of wood." He replied turning his attention back to his traveling companions.

Sonic raised a hand to his head and scratched his ear, "Weird name.." He mumbled.

"The village has the tendency to make things from wood." Shadow answered staring down the path not wanting to be in the fight, "Their homes, their house hold items, their transportation, you name it.".

"That's...actually very creative." Amy amazingly said.

"Can we go now? I really don't wanna be out here much longer...if we stay out, then we're bound to get attacked by who knows what." Sonic warned looking around viewing for any sign of danger.

He was right. From what he mentioned before, the dark is very dangerous to be out and about. Especially where they were in right now. The group were going through countless of places bandits, or monsters would appear. Being around trees and other sort of nature life was not safe to be in when the day becomes night. Viscous night crawlers stalk the grounds no matter where they're at. They could possibly find the group an attack for a quick meal.

Shadow looked to his side, left to right watching his surroundings. He looked over to his three companions and announced, "Let's move." Before starting his way down the path walking rather quickly. Not rushing, just a slight speed walk to make sure the others would follow behind easily. The three behind quickly rushed towards their leader and made their way down the dirt road leading to hopeful civilization.

The time quickened as they carried on. The moon overhead soared through the darkened sky shimmering a path of light to aid them on the trail. It seemed like forever till they noticed that they were coming through a path of chopped up trees with only the stump to remain. Almost all of the trees they passed were chopped and left with the stump to age with the creeping vines wrapped around it like it was covering it in a blanket of green. Amy looked around to see a few acres just behind several cut down trees feeling a bit worried as they continued. She hoped the people in the village would accept them and let them come in to rest.

Their trail soon came to a stop in front of a large wooden door made of spiked logs from a tree's trunk pointed up from the ground. The wall built onto the door seemed to have stretched around like a protective barrier from any sort of predator outside. The grou looked around the door and wall to see if anything to use to get inside, "What? No doorknob?" Sonic joked.

Shadow looked up to the top to the spikes. He took a few steps forward and bellowed out, "Anyone in there!?".

They waited for at least a minute till a dark figure poked his body up over the spikes to look down at them. The figure's eyes narrowed down at the group, "Who goes there?" He asked mischievously.

Shadow was ready to speak until he was pushed to the side by his blue counterpart after he rushed up in a hurry, "We want in so we can finally rest in a bed!" He complained.

The figure lifted his eyebrow at the blue hedgehog confusingly, "...Pardon?".

The black knight quicly shoved him hard enough to the two travelers only to land on the dirty ground below, "I'll do the talking, dumbass..." He whispered angrily before turning back to the guard up top and explained, "We're travelers sent from the kingdoms Aldavia, Ocieania, and Windscype. We wish to enter to rest for the night before heading off to the Seed kingdom.". The male figure looked at him, then Amy, then Sonic, and finally Espio. They didn't seem cruel, but still had suspicions.

"Why exactly are you heading to the Seed kingdom, then? We are all from the kingdom and mean well to keep it safe. So answer me why you wish to vile our home and leave to find the royal land of trees?".

"Because we are on the search for the evil tyrant, Scourge. We fear that he might be on his way to capture the princess from your foreign kingdom and we are sworn from the king and queen of Aldavia to find and end him for good. We mean no harm to your villagers, nor anyone else. We only wish to have a night's rest before we leave.".

The guard glowered down at him, "How can I trust you...?". Shadow placed his balled up fist to his chest.

"A knight's promise. And a promise is kept till death.".

He took a few seconds to ponder his words in his head before making his decision. He turned around and shouted to someone from inside the gate. That call was able to have the door open upwards by a loud noise of a crank being pulled to work. Shadow stood back meeting up with his group as they all, including Sonic who got up from the ground with dirt and tiny rocks stucked to his cheek, saw what was inside the wooden walls. A small village of at least five houses made of lumber and hay formed in one large circle. In the middle of the circle was a stone well with a bucket next to it and a large apple tree planted on the other side with only a few apples left on it. Some farmers were still roaming the streets with a pitchfork, or a small scyth in hand as they contained to work, or survey their grounds before heading in their homes.

The group ventured inside as the door slowly lowered itself down closing behind them. They were stopped by the guard they met from outside after hearing a call from him from above. He climbed down from from a set of stairs built into the wood so they could climb up to check anything outside their walls. They saw a tall gray wolf with white silvery hair draped across his left eye and the rest pulled in a down ponytail. He wore a pair of brown pants, black leather boots, and a light grey tunic with one sleeve cut off leaving his left shoulder bare.

He held his spear in hand which was made with a tall and sturdy wood with a stone carved arrow on top, "A promise, eh?" He said eyeing the four with curiosity, "I guess we Seed landers keep our promises very careful. So you better not be lying to me.".

Shadow shook his head, "I would never." He assured, "Thank you for letting us in for the time being.".

He nodded, "A keeper does what he tries. Welcome to Woodlan. My name is Hunter, and I'll assist you all anyway I can." He smiled.

Shadow held his hand to him as did Hunter having both grab and shake before releasing to their sides, "Do you know where we could stay for tonight?". Hunter nodded and pointed over to a house just on the other side of the doors.

"That home is for weary travelers to stay. I'm afraid you only have tonight to stay, so make the best of it till then.".

Shadow nodded to him as a 'thank you' sign for his gratitude. He turned to his group and motioned forward with his head. He lead them on passing Hunter, who waved at them before turning away to go back to his guarding duties. The homes looked quite homey and the people seemed very nice. Some of them would wave at them as they go before doing what they were doing before. Amy was happy to be in a place where nothing would happen to them. She was tired of going to place to place and watch it being attacked by Scourge. She couldn't wait to get rid of him so there could at least be peace to the lands.

The group came over to a nearby home that looked bigger than the rest. At least two, or three stories high. Enough room for anyone to stay in if needed. Shadow knocked on the door and waited. The four looked around the building observing how the outside looked well taken care of like the other homes. Sonic eyed the bottom window to notice the blinds fold back a little to see a large figure inside the lit room. He could see that the figure was brown, and small, like a small child.

He was about to speak till they all heard footsteps coming up to the door. As it opened, they were greeted by a large brown bear holding a towel in hand. She wore a large red dress with a white top with puffy shoulders and an apron around her waist. She also wore a white handkerchief on her head holding up her blond hair in a bun. She smiled at them and greeted them, "Welcome to my home for the needy. Are you wanting a place to stay?".

Espio was the first to answer, "Yes, ma'am. We would like at least two rooms." He asked.

The bear nodded, "Their's plenty of room here for you. Come in." She moved away and held the door wide enough to let them in.

The home was nice inside as it was from outside. The place was made of wood with couches made of logs and nails with handmade quilts over the back of it and a rug, pictures hung on the walls and some over a large stone fireplace burning brightly to light up the room. Amy smiled at the nature-like decore, "How cute." She complemented.

The bear walked up to them after shutting the door and asked, "So you only wanted two rooms?".

Shadow nodded, "Yes. One for the maiden, and the other for us." He said as he pointed at Amy first, then behind him at Sonic and Espio. She looked up at first looking a little confused and in thought.

"I see...well we only have two beds in each room..." She whispered.

Amy raised her hand up catching her eye quickly, "Actually...if it's alright with you, I like to have Shadow stay in with me." She suggested quietly.

Shadow looked at her shocked, surprised she even asked something like that out in the open. Sonic looked at him, then Amy, then back at him, "Hmm...is there something your not telling us, Shadow?" He asked eyeing the said black knight with a playful grin.

Turning around to him, Shadow gave him a sinister glare that made the blue male freeze in place. Espio chuckled beside him while watching the show before him. The bear eyed the two seeing how a woman should be in a room with a man if their wedded, or together. Supposed these two are together, but just not showing it much. She shrugged seeing how it's only a young life sort of ordeal and chuckled to herself thinking of that reason, "I don't see why not. If it's alright with your friends." She said with a heartwarming smile.

Shadow turned back to Amy, her eyes stared at him with a sight he couldn't say "no" to. She looked like she really needed him. Possibly because of her nightmares. He knows how scary they can be sometimes, and with Scourge popping up from time to time, it must be more frightening for the poor girl. He had no choice, but to give in. He sighed, and slowly bobbed his head up and down.

Amy smiled happily, "Thank you, Shadow.." She said quietly.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I'll show you to your rooms. But first.." The bear looked over to the window.

The four turned and saw the long white curtain draped over the window with the ends barely touching the wooden flooring. They also noticed a smaller figure hiding in the curtain. The white fabric was transparent to see just a little inside. Sonic's ear twitched slightly in confusion, "Who's that? I think I saw it looking out from that window." He asked.

"Oh, that's my little boy. Mischief as ever." The bear chuckled, "Cory, come out and help me with these nice people. They won't bite.".

Slowly, the curtain was pulled away by a tiny paw showing a much smaller bear cub from behind. Cory shuffled out looking bashful to the four. He wore a red shirt with blue overalls with gold buttons with the left strap broken off and hanging loose. He scampered over to his mother and grabbed onto her skirt smoothing the side of his face into her trying to hide from the strangers.

Amy awed at how cute he was seeing that he was just a tiny little cub no higher than her waist, "Hello, Cory. We're friends, so you don't have to be afraid of us." She cooed at him bending down to his height placing her hands on her knees.

Cory looked at her with his big, curious, green eyes. She seemed like a nice person, indeed. He turned to the black hedgehog and noticed his ruby eyes that seemed to be burning into his menacingly. He quickly turned away shoving his face in his mother's skirt again. The bigger bear chuckled again, "There there.." She cooed patting his head, "He can be shy when it comes to new people. But don't worry, he's a good boy. Now first, my name is Marsha and I'll help if you need any.".

Shadow nodded, "Thank you, miss. Now our rooms..?" He usured.

Marsha waved a hand at him with a smile, "Of course, of course.. Right this way." She turned away and walked through the living room towards an open doorway leading to a flight of stairs to the side.

The group followed behind. Sonic was the last of the group since he was much slower then they were from tiredness. As he shuffled on to the stairs, he didn't noticed that Cory snuck away from his mother's side and over to him. Sonic's back was hunched and his hands were dangling over like he was ready to fall over any time. This got the young cub excited. Cory ran up to him and with a steady jump, he flew right onto the blue hedghoeg's back slamming him onto the ground.

"Ack! Hey!" Sonic shouted, but muffled cause his face was smooshed on the floor.

The other three turned to loud sounds. Marsha was about to start heading up until she heard the commotion and moved away to see what had happened, "Sonic, are you alright?" Amy cried.

Sonic looked up at them with an angered look, "What does it look like? I'm being attacked by this cub!" He growled.

Espio and Shadow smirked at the scene. Sonic was still on the ground, angry, but Cory was still on top of his back. He was nuzzling his quills with a happy look on his face, "Oh dear.." Marsha shook her head with a sigh, "I'm afraid you may have been chosen as Cory's new 'teddy bear'." She smiled slightly.

"Teddy bear!?" Sonic looked back over his shoulder at the cub, "What does that mean?".

"Cory must think your fun to play with. I'm sorry if he hurt you, or anything, he just loves to be a mischievous little boy.".

Amy giggled to herself while Shadow and Espio were still snickering quietly, "We should be getting to sleep, miss Marsha, if you please?" she asked politely.

Marsha nodded, "Of course. I'll handle Cory when I show you all your rooms." She said as she then took the lead again and started her way back up the steps.

As the three followed, Sonic watched them disappear around the corner. He turned back to the cub seeing that he looked like he was ready to fall asleep on him. He could'nt help but smile at the cute little cub. After all, he was a baby that wanted to play, "Well..." He started as he got up carefully wrapping his arms behind him under the cub's bottom to keep him from sliding off, "At least your adorable...".

He got nothing, but small sounds of snoring from the little bear as he made his way around the corner and up the stairs to his room.

**Ok, that's it. It's long enough and I'm very tired...again. I'm sorry again for the long wait and I hope your all still looking forward to the next chapter. **

**Also, this is a birthday chapter gift for aqua9597. I know I didn't write what you wanted for the next chapter, but I thought of having a little cuteness to the story..I hope this is ok for you. And I hope it'll brighten up your day. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! The move went well and it sucked balls! Hot as hell, only three plus a grandfather with a rogue, lots of boxes, and you got yourself a shitty week... I've noticed that people are still loving my stories, I'm glad about that. I guess you don't have to have a review, or something, but a single email saying "person faved this story". So I'm perfectly ok with all that. XD Now back to the story!**

Back at the castle, Scourge had made his way down to the lowest room of his home. A room for his special companion he had asked to do a favor for him. The wooden door opened to show a stone room of viles and jars of potions and minerals. Long glass poles from one jar, to another strung from the ceiling having the smoke sail through the inside to the other changing the potion inside to a different color with the heat of a small blue flame underneath.

One table had his feline fox next to it making a small potion by taking one jar she had in one hand, and mix it in with another in her other hand turning a green liquid to yellow. Scourge walked over to her and stood beside with his arms crossed, "Mind explaining what you are up to?" He asked watching her take the yellow liquid and pour it in a bowl of clear water

"This portion, your highness, will help us locate any of the remaining three princesses." She explained watching the potion swirl around the water making a sort of misty yellow-ish residue, "But, I'm afraid it'll only show who the next princess you desire.".

Scourge smirked, "Well done, my pet." He cued moving his body closer to hers. He could almost smell the pine in her fur from being outside too long.

Fiona chuckled, "Don't think for a second you'd be getting something inside." She joked.

The evil tyrant rolled his eyes, "Now, now, you know I own you. I have every right to do as I please with you." He moved his head closer to her ear to nip making her ear twitch.

She placed a quick hand on his chest and pushed him away glaring a bit, "Your highness, I am almost done with the portion. Do with me later." She argued looking back at her potion.

Now your thinking she would be beheaded the second she touched him, but Fiona was special to Scourge and he had no choice, but to obey. If it meant getting what he wanted in return later on. Scourge rolled his eyes once more, but smirked lustfully at her, "Very well, my pet.".

Fiona wasn't showing any sort of emotion to him, but truthfully, she couldn't wait to have her evil king to herself later in her bed chambers tonight. She watched the potion dissolve now having the water a sickly lime green to it. She held her hand over the pot and waved it around in a small circle chanting a spell to herself, "La ma tell...shanta...no ma no kill...".

The spell began to make the water ripple to tiny bubbles to larger bubbles in seconds. The two watched confusingly as the water started to boil uncontrollably until is suddenly explodes right in front of them. Boiling water splashed around the area they were standing on the wall, and table, but not them. Fiona was quick enough to form an invisible shield around the them with her hand sticking out and a red gem glowing in her palm. The drops of water slid down the invisible shield like glass.

Scourge looked at her seeing a confused look to her features, "How in the seven kingdoms could that have happened? My work is perfect." She growled quietly.

She let down her shield and let the the king come closer to the pot to see it now in smoke from the inside, "I believe it is the guardians' spirits that are making it harder on you, my love." He thought out loud, "It seems that they are on our plan.".

Fiona watched him growl to himself in anger, but soon smirked. She tilt her head to the side, "Your highness?" She called.

"I will find them...and I will have them. Including that wench." He chuckled darkly, "I cannot wait to see the look on her face. The anger, the sadness, it'll be such a wonderful look after she knows what I have done to her in the past.".

Fiona looked confused for a sec, but smirked when she understood what he meant, "Very well said, my king. Well said.".

Scourge looked at her, then reached over and grabbed her hand pulling her to him with a sudden jolt. He dove his face into her neck and proceeded to bite down letting a little of his anger go. Fiona held him close letting out a lustful gasp and moans. She was completely used to this. Every time Scourge was angry, he would use her to get his anger out by either a bite, or a serious night of sexual pain. She enjoyed ever bit of it.

He continued to bite her neck remembering the past and how he wished to see her face of anger. She would be so surprised of what had happened to her beloved family she never knew she had.

* * *

The next day, the group left the village leaving a waving bear and a sad, yet happy baby bear behind. Sonic waved back at them before rushing off to join his comrades. They were able to stock up on some supplies they desperately needed. Sleep wasn't the main thing Amy was able to get tho. She still had a some thoughts roaming through her mind having it hard to get her to sleep. Her sister was the main thing that was always coming to her. She couldn't remember having a sister, but somehow, she felt so connected to her than before. It very much confused her.

Shadow was right beside her watching Espio and Sonic bicker once more. He groaned to himself seeing that they were a bunch of three year olds trapped in grown up bodies. He then heard a yawn beside him prompting him to look. Amy was very droopy and looked like she was sleepwalking because she could barely keep her eyes open, "Amy?" He spoke quietly to her.

The said female jumped and quickly looked up to him showing the small bags under her eyes. She did look tired, but she was trying not to show, "Y-Yes?" She asked.

"Did you have a good rest?" He asked back.

Amy smiled and nodded, "Yep, perfectly well rested! I'm completely-.." She was stopped abruptly by another yawn.

Shadow shook his head, then stopped with a hand in front of her making her stop in place. She looked at him wondering what he was doing. Her answer was in front of her seeing Shadow now hunched in front of her with his back to her, "Get on." He ordered.

"Uh...Shadow, I-"

"-I said get on.". Amy didn't say anything, but did what she was told. She got up on his back and felt his hands wrapped around her legs from the front.

Amy sighed to herself before resting her head on his strong back. She nestled her face in his quills which were surprisingly smooth to her. He must've taken a quick shower before leaving the village. She smiled happily feeling a tenderly warmth coming over her body. Shadow felt her body heat against his. He blushed a bit of red on his face keeping his head down making sure to two bumbling idiots don't see, but he smiled a faint smile on his face.

An hour had past since they left the village keeping themselves on the forest path out. They looked around hoping that the way Marsha described would help them find the Seed Kingdom. Trees upon trees seemed to growl rapidly as they continued on. Sonic looked around seeing the sun slowly hid behind the branches above making the path go darker, "Uh...should we go a different route?" He asked.

Espio crossed his arms, "Marsha explained where to go. It's a tough route and a few more blocks to the kingdom." He explained.

Sonic looked at him confused, "Blocks? More like miles! It's too far and it's like it's already getting dark!".

"Sonic..." He turned to see Shadow glaring at him with a resting Amy on his back, "She's asleep, so wake her, and I'll make sure you never wake up.".

The blue blur smiled innocently before turning away to mumble, "Still, it's like we're lost...".

"HELP!"

The group looked forward to see two figures running down the path they were taking along with two monster like ogres following them from behind. A yellow fox with a brown cloak draped over him and his companion wore the same thing, but the hood kept herself hidden underneath. Sonic smiled happily, "Finally! I get to do some more fun!".

Before he could move, Espio took out two silver medal stars from his side pack, then threw them straight over the two cloaked heads and right in the middle of the two ogres' face, between the eyes digging so far to stab both skull and what little brain they had in them. The ogres fell to the ground almost landing on both the two in brown cloaks just an inch. The sound of a large thump to the ground was enough to wake Amy from her sleep having her look up abruptly, "Huh?! What happened?" She asked quickly.

Sonic saw the stars go further into their skulls as blood poured out from the head to the ground. His body drooped, "Aww...I wanted to kill them..." He whined.

"You were too slow." Espio smirked sealing up his pack of weapons he brought. The group rushed over to the huddling cloaked figures seeing one of them was badly injured. Amy was the first to get up there after jumping off Shadow's back, "Are you ok?" She asked kneeling down beside the fox.

He looked up gripping a staff made of a strong stick with the top woven around a green orb glowing continuously, "I...I think...is she...-?" He looked over to his companion seeing no scratches, or bruises on her, "-oh...good.".

Sonic kneeled down next to the fox on his other side, then took his hand and wrapped it around his neck, "Come on, can you stand?" He asked before helping him.

The fox nodded allowing him to help him to his feet. Amy turned to the female under her hood. She seemed to be scared still, "Miss...your ok. Don't worry. Nothing will get you now." She smiled.

The female looked up slightly seeing her smile so gentle, she was able to calm down easily, "Uh..thank you." She spoke softly.

"Who are you two?" Shadow asked first staying in the back as he watched them help the two.

The fox was the first to speak looking up at him, "My name is Miles. I'm the Mage of the Seed Kingdom, and this is..." Miles trailed off looking down at the motionless female.

She stayed seated in front of them with her hands to her lap and head down, "I'm.." She started grabbing the hood and throwing it off her head to show a small yet cute cream colored rabbit with a golden tiara with emeralds and diamonds rested on her head, "Princess Cream of the Seed Kingdom.".


End file.
